Darkside Tales
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Projeto Pilotos GW: Semana Wufei Chang! Tradução. 5x2. Suspense, pós-guerra, temas pesados. Duo tem um jeito diferente de ver o mundo, as pessoas, a vida e a morte. Um jeito que Wufei não consegue compreender. E ele vai tentar descobrir o que motiva o jovem de trança a fazer o que faz...
1. Resenha

**Darkside Tales**

 _Por: Maldoror_

 _Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

 **Sumário:** Tradução Autorizada. 5x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Aryam. Duo tem um jeito diferente de ver o mundo, as pessoas, a vida e a morte. Um jeito que Wufei não consegue compreender. E ele vai tentar descobrir o que motiva o jovem de trança a fazer o que faz...

 **Gênero:** Yaoi, Suspense

 **Casais:** 5x2x5, menção de 5x1

 **Censura:** Nada de corações fracos por aqui...

 **Avisos:** NC-17, Pós-Guerra; Abordagem de Temas PESADOS; Lime - leve

 **Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

 **Dedicatória da Autora:** Para Dacia, pelo terceiro aniversário de seu maravilhoso site "Little Piece of Gundam Wing" (o aniversário já passou, mas a promessa de escrever a fic foi recente). Isso é, ah, um pouco mais sombrio que ela imaginou quando me deu uma descrição ampla do que queria. Vou tentar tirar um coelho mais feliz da minha cartola o mais rápido possível!

Muito obrigada à Tsuki, que foi quem encarou bravamente a estranheza das profundezas de minha imaginação para revisar essa, er, fic.

Que bom que gostou, Tsuki! (não tenho certeza se os outros leitores vão gostar, mas caramba, eu me diverti muito escrevendo!)

 **Nota:** Fic vencedora nas Categorias "Melhor Caracterização" e ''Melhor Vilão" no Concurso ''Demônio com Rosto de Anjo" (The Devil with Angel's Face Contest), de 2004.

* * *

 _CONTOS SOMBRIOS_

 **Resenha**

* * *

Esta sou eu brincando com minhas histórias mais estranhas.

Por favor, NÃO leve este fic sério demais - é apenas e tão somente, ficção.

NÃO LEIA se você tem aquela imagem impregnada dos garotos como certinhos-e-fofinhos;

NÃO PASSE DAQUI se você é uma leitora sensível que precisa ser avisada sobre certas coisas para decidir se quer ler ou não uma fic - pois esta é a maior prova de que você NÃO DEVE lê-la.

A única coisa que posso prometer é que não haverá NCS (sexo não consensual / estupro), principalmente porque acho que este é um recurso já muito utilizado para traumas e além do mais, eu não queria angústia na fic.

 _ **~Maldoror**_

* * *

Duo tem um jeito diferente de ver o mundo, as pessoas, a vida e a morte.

Um jeito o qual Wufei não consegue compreender e vai tentar com diversos métodos, descobrir o que motiva o jovem de trança que se chama de Shinigami a fazer o que faz - inclusive mexer impiedosamente com seu psicológico e explorar seus medos mais profundos.

Mas Duo não é fácil de ser manipulado e o chinês vai passar por maus bocados para conseguir suas respostas.

Será que Wufei conseguirá se mostrar _real_?

 _ **~Aryam  
**_

* * *

Preparem-se para uma fic ABSOLUTAMENTE BÁRBARA da autora Maldoror.

Desde que descobri a Maldoror - Santa Kracken (outra autora americana) pela indicação! *risos* - fiquei ENSANDECIDA com suas fics **''The Arrangement"** e **"DarkSide Tales"**.

Para quem acompanhava nossas traduções no outro site, sabem que lá eu iniciei a tradução de "The Arrangement" – coisa mais óbvia do mundo, uma vez que se trata da fic mais DIVINA com 1x5 e 5x1 que já vi. (E sim, já tenho mais alguns caps traduzidos e absolutamente inéditos para trazer para vocês, hohoho o/ )

Voltando... Passados apenas alguns dias, enviei "DarkSide..." para a Aryam, que também participava da equipe de tradutoras do outro site. Resultado?

Oras, eu não dou ponto sem nó, ohohohhohoh *risada maligna* Assim sendo...

Preparem-se para um DUELO.

Preparem-se para terem suas MENTES DEVASSADAS, REVIRADAS; suas mais íntimas motivações, seus SEGREDOS MAIS INCONFESSÁVEIS... COLOCADOS À NÚ.

Preparem-se para ENCARAR A MORTE DE PERTO...

ser ABSORVIDO PELO VÁCUO DE UM BURACO NEGRO...

... e SENTIR A LÂMINA DA JUSTIÇA atingir-lhe o peito.

Preparem-se para UMA BATALHA DE TITÃS.

ou seja...

PREPAREM-SE PARA UMA DAS FICS MAIS PHODÁSTICAS JÁ FEITAS

no fandom estrangeiro COM DUO&WUFEI!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

 _ **Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

* * *

Fanfic participante do **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Início: 26 de julho de 2017

Em nome de Nataku, estamos de volta com o Projeto Pilotos! Depois de muitos perrengues, Illy e eu postaremos uma série de fanfics traduzidas e originais nos perfis: Aryam McAllyster, Illy-chan H. Wakai e Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, aqui mesmo no Fanfiction net.

O objetivo do projeto é explorar individualmente cada um dos potencialmente complexos cinco personagens principais da série Gundam Wing.

Em 2012, tivemos a Semana Trowa Barton e, desta vez, nosso grande homenageado será **Wufei Chang** , um personagem muitas vezes usado como escada cômica, o chinês histérico mal-humorado com uma katana, o machista arrogante, o sabonete de cadeia de L5, o Dragão Trágico da Justiça.

Wufei é, na minha opinião, o personagem que mais sofre na série Gundam Wing sem precisarmos buscar seu passado em mangás e no Episódio Zero (que é controverso se é considerado canon ou não); mesmo ignorando o fato de ele ter perdido a esposa (fato apenas mencionado no Episódio Zero), nós vemos Wufei perder sua família inteira e sua colônia — incapaz de fazer nada para impedir — perder seu arqui-inimigo (alguém que ele respeitava muito como oponente), perder seu objetivo de vida após o fim da guerra, seu rumo e até sua identidade (que o leva a trair seus companheiros pilotos em Endless Waltz). Wufei é alguém cujo o luto o levou de intelectual a um soldado solitário obcecado por força e justiça.

Esperamos que essa série de fics possa trazer à tona várias facetas de Wufei Chang. Com certeza me ajudou a vê-lo com outros olhos, já que nunca vi muito carisma neste chinês quase que estereótipo, que, por vezes, me fez pensar que ele fora jogado na série. Para quem não sabe, uma curiosidade: este personagem foi criado num primeiro momento como um africano e mudado posteriormente.

"Preciso determinar por mim mesmo se paz à custa das vidas das pessoas realmente pode ser definida como paz. E vou me tornar o próprio mal para descobrir!" [Wufei Chang para Heero Yuy em Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz]

Escolhi fics que gosto bastante de autoras que respeito no fandom. Espero poder compartilhar excelentes trabalhos!

 **Boa leitura e força, Dragão!**

* * *

 **Capítulos participantes da Semana Wufei Chang**

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Aryam McAllyster** :

Bilhetes [1 a 6 — Aryam]

Don't cry for me [Merula]

Ex-general [DSA]

God Child 1 [Sunhawk]

Kiss the cook – Chef Chang [Kracken]

Lawless Hearts [19 — Kracken]

Midnight tea [Sunhawk]

O Batedor de ovos [Lys ap Adin]

Off the top [1 e 2 — Kracken]

Overthought [Blue Soaring]

Pudor intermitente [Aryam]

Realisations [1 e 2 — Keiran]

Seven days of drunkness [Merula]

Tácito [Aryam]

The Talk [Kracken]

Tough love [Blue Soaring]

Wild little Wu-chan [Raihne]

Jornada 2 [Aryam]

Darkside tales [1 e 2 — Maldoror]

Office gossip [Sunhawk]

 **…:::…**

Perfil **Illy-chan H. Wakai** :

Ciclo de Memórias [2 — Illy-chan]

 **...:::...**

Perfil **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes** :

Everybody breaks [1 e 2 — The Warrior Kai]

Falling from grace [Ino Fan]

Dialogues [Katsudon]

Memory ghosts [1 a 4 — Babaca]

Growing up [1 a 8 — Celina Fairy]

Blade [Kracken]

Butterfly kisses [Celina Fairy]

Dark silences [Sunhawk]

Crawlspace [Hotaru]

Perfection [Celina Fairy]


	2. Contos Sombrios 01

**Darkside Tales**

 _Por: Maldoror_

 _Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

 _CONTOS SOMBRIOS_

 **Capítulo 01**

Algumas pessoas pagariam muito dinheiro para serem amarradas desse jeito.

Duo definitivamente não estava entre esses estranhos.

Ele só esperava que ninguém tirasse uma foto. Já encontrara fotos de pessoas ricas fazendo coisas pra lá de esquisitas quando revistara cofres e armários trancados. Chegara à conclusão de que precisava ser um modelo profissional de revista para parecer sensual, calmo e desejável estando todo amarrado. Pessoas comuns simplesmente não conseguiam.

Shinigami não era uma pessoa comum, mas não achava que a posição na qual estava o favorecia em nada.

Os olhos se fecharam, os músculos do corpo se tencionaram levemente, testando suas amarras do modo mais discreto possível. _Droga_ , e não era um trabalho feito nas coxas. Barras de metal atadas às algemas mantinham suas pernas e braços abertos. As correntes das algemas caiam do teto – os ombros adormecidos de Duo o informavam que ele estava nessa posição por um bom tempo e não ficariam felizes quando fosse libertado, a não ser que fossem submetidos aos efeitos de uma dúzia de aspirinas e uma boa massagem. Mantendo o corpo relaxado, uma espiada por entre os cílios o mostrou que as correntes das pernas o prendiam ao chão, subindo seu captor ao nível de extremamente sortudo ou de ter um bom conhecimento das habilidades de Duo, afinal, este podia matar um homem com apenas um chute. Não tinha certeza, mas achava que sua trança tinha sido bagunçada também, então havia a chance de ter perdido os grampos, mesmo as barras de metal não afastando suas mãos do seu cabelo.

Seu sentimento sobre ter alguém o tocando, tocando seu cabelo... guardou bem no fundo de si onde não poderia denunciar o fato de estar consciente.

Decidindo que tinha sido efetivamente capturado, Duo revirou suas últimas lembranças procurando por pistas. O que diabos acontecera...?

Com os olhos semicerrados, deu uma olhada no chão: estava em uma nave, mas não a sua. O leve 'ssshhh' da ventilação e o cheiro constante e químico de ar comprimido e reciclado confirmaram a suspeita de estar no espaço. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era estar perto da pista de pouso, voltando para a sua nave espacial. Não houve movimento atrás de si. Nenhum sinal de perseguição. Apenas uma repentina sensação de algo errado. Seguido por uma forte pressão de dedos em sua artéria da carótida, enquanto um braço - forte como se feito de liga de metal - o imobilizava.

 _Droga_.

Havia apenas um número limitado de pessoas que conseguiriam fazer isso no universo conhecido.

 _Huh. Quem desses seria?_ Duo tentou recuperar cada fio de memória. Cheiro: neutro. O cara era bom. Tecido... rústico. Jaqueta. Grossa e áspera, uma sensação a qual Duo associava com roupa de uniforme do Governo. E a pegada fora firme, a pessoa demonstrava confiar no conhecimento de como as pessoas se movem e lutam, ao invés de força bruta.

Eliminava muitos candidatos.

 _Huh, quem diria._ Bem, sendo assim, brincar de adivinhação não o levaria a lugar nenhum.

"Oras, Chang, não achei que fosse do tipo pervertido," Duo falou arrastado para a presença completamente silenciosa que sentia pelos últimos minutos.

Lentamente se aprumou e abriu os olhos, tentando fazer voltar a circulação em seus membros e afastar a dor. Ser amarrado não era nada divertido.

Era Wufei mesmo. Sentado em uma cadeira, indiferente como sempre, observando-o com a face inexpressiva.

Duo olhou para os lados discretamente enquanto se alongava. Estava mesmo em uma nave espacial, julgava ser uma bem pequena. Além de Wufei, conseguia distinguir a cabine principal, os controles, uma porta que dava para uma pequena sala e uma cama portátil dobrada perto dos assentos. O rapaz de trança estava no compartimento de carga e câmera de vácuo. Não achava que esse tipo de nave normalmente vinha com ganchos presos no teto e no chão, mas o trabalho parecia cuidadoso e bem elaborado. Até Heero acharia difícil se livrar dessa situação.

Wufei ainda não se movia. A cadeira era alienígena no ambiente, baixa e simples, feita de madeira negra laqueada. Estava a alguns passos de distância, do outro lado da porta, com o batente o emoldurando solenemente. Usava calça negra larga de tecido leve, do tipo barato que os estivadores [1] usavam por debaixo de seu equipamento de proteção, e uma regata negra e ainda chinelas também negras adoráveis. Duo as lembrava dos tempos de guerra. O capturado se surpreendeu momentaneamente pelo seu captor não vestir uniforme, estava certo de ter sentido a textura de uma jaqueta Preventer em seu pescoço anteriormente.

Isso era inesperado. Oh, não o fato de Wufei tê-lo caçado, deixando-o inconsciente e o amarrado... Não, na verdade, ser amarrado no teto era um pouco imprevisto, mas não imensamente bizarro. Não, o inesperado fora o fato de isso tudo acontecer agora. Não estivera fazendo nada demais ultimamente. O satélite onde estavam e se afastavam era uma central habitada por várias colônias mineradoras e bem sem graça. A criminalidade lá se baseava no tipinho ralés de bêbados. Caramba, em primeiro lugar, já era bem estranho para um Preventer de alto escalão como Wufei estar lá.

Duo fora até o local para um serviço, algo que Hilde queria que fizesse. Então o fez. Depois, invadira o Banco Central da companhia mineradora e também a suíte do diretor, já que estava por lá mesmo. Embora o primeiro tenha sido tedioso, não tendo absolutamente nada de cativante. Sem enfeites bonitos, armas raras ou qualquer coisa pela qual Duo pudesse se interessar. Sem fotos impróprias do diretor sujeito a amarras masoquistas para fixá-las onde os empregados pudessem encontrar no dia seguinte. Foi embora um pouco aborrecido. Pelo menos o Banco tinha sido melhor. Dificilmente a melhor segurança que já vira, mas melhor.

Por isso Wufei o tinha capturado?

Não parecia ter muito sentido. Não levara nada do Banco. Não precisava; não era tão difícil de arranjar dinheiro de jeitos bem mais seguros do que usar cartões de créditos, estes poderiam se denunciar como roubados se os levasse da segurança de um Banco.

Esquisito. De qualquer maneira, descobriria logo.

O chinês não moveu um músculo desde quando Duo se pronunciou. Nenhum fio de cabelo também; caramba, ainda aquele penteado apertado para trás. E ainda mais tenso do que antes, pelo jeito. Caralho, isso provavelmente seria um saco. Um sermão sobre a decadência de heróis, um peteleco na orelha e uma sentença na cadeia por invasão. Jogo sujo. Por que não poderia ter sido Heero? Mesmo Trowa teria sido mais interessante.

O silêncio deveria deixar Duo apreensivo e nervoso. A idéia vagou no fundo da mente do jovem de trança, sem se conectar com qualquer coisa. Duo olhou em volta com interesse, notando algumas caixas em uma rede estendida de um lado e o que parecia ser um estojo médico em uma delas. _Oras, Fei, não achei que se importasse!_

"Então, vamos para um lugar escondido? Ou para L1?" perguntou, voltando-se para o chinês após o compartimento de carga e o aposento do outro lado perderam qualquer interesse que poderiam conter. Podia sentir a fraca vibração de propulsão abaixo de seus pés e o ruído do metal resistindo ao vácuo. Por quanto tempo teria ficado desacordado?

Wufei o observava fixamente. Ainda sem dizer nada. Duo checou o rapaz de cima a baixo.

"Que saúde. Ganhou um pouco de peso aí, músculo. Claro, trabalhando duro com os Preventers nesses últimos três anos. Hei, teve alguma novidade de Heero? Trowa? Ou Quatre?"

Notou distraidamente o modo que a sobrancelha de Wufei se contraiu minuciosamente. Esperava que Chang dissesse algo logo. Estava ficando farto disso.

"Sabe, consegui não ser preso desde os bons e velhos tempos da OZ." Duo olhou para as algemas mais de perto com interesse renovado. Mesmo sem as barras separando as suas mãos, não conseguiria tirá-las sem seu estoque de grampos de emergência no cabelo. Eram de boa qualidade. "Isso não é assunto dos Preventer. Não é? Fantástico! Usa isso para seu próprio lazer?" riu, tentando imaginar Chang sendo tão original e falhando miseravelmente. "Tudo bem, cara! Não acreditaria no que as pessoas inventam às vezes! As barras passam um pouco do limite, se quer saber." Tentou revirar seus ombros para aliviar a cãibra.

Achou ter visto um brilho irado nos olhos negros. O mesmo velho Chang. O rosto impassível como o de um bom jogador de pôquer. Por que não podia ser Heero? Deveria ter sido Heero. Tinha de ser alguém real.

"Pois, então, trata todos os seus suspeitos assim? E não tem que ler meus direitos em algum momento?" Seu conhecimento das leis era obscuro no mínimo, pelo menos, das mais novas. Sabia tudo o que precisava da lei jurídica: quem evitar, quem subornar, quem matar só logo de cara. Fora parte de sua educação em L2.

Wufei se levantou. Duo o observou se aproximar, curioso.

Chang fora interessante durante a guerra. Não como Heero, claro – de jeito nenhum – mas teve aquela vez na cela da OZ, com o ar rarefeito. O chinês parecia que iria trapacear Deus, com seu transe meditativo. Aquilo sim tinha sido bem legal. E Wufei fora intrigante na Peacemillion. Duo raramente via um cara que conseguia tão magnificamente não dar a mínima pra ninguém ao seu redor.

Mas depois disso, nada demais. Perdera qualquer nova dimensão que ganhara naqueles tempos. Apenas outra figura 2-D, passeando por aí. Correra logo para o lado da lei e da ordem, um Preventer. Que decepcionante.

Ele estava de frente para Duo agora, braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando-o profundamente. Os olhos índigo encararam-no de volta, esperando algo acontecer. Qualquer coisa, àquela altura...

"Hgn!"

As barras se arranharam contra as correntes quando o corpo de Duo tentou se dobrar por causa da dor. Deixou-o desnorteado por alguns segundos, depois conseguiu recuperar o fôlego, respirando fundo e pesado para aliviar o nó formado em seu estômago por causa da dor.

Rápido. Ele o atingira muito rápido. Bem no ventre. E... Duo analisou a dor como um especialista em degustar vinho. Wufei fizera alguma coisa... Hmmm... O rapaz de trança tentou se mover, mas seu corpo ainda estava inerte de choque e agonia latente. Cada ofego, uma batalha. Uau. Para um simples soco, isso foi... Wufei tinha torcido os nós dos dedos quando se conectaram ao seu corpo, após o impacto já ter feito todo o dano, mas acrescentava um efeito extra ao golpe.

Duo piscou e balançou a cabeça para clarear a zunido entre as orelhas. Inspirou novamente, trêmulo, deixando a dor de lado como de costume. Ora, ora, ora, quem te viu quem te vê, Chang.

"Huh. Pra quê isso Fei? Se não está feliz em me ver, acho que tenho que lembrá-lo de que foi o senhor que me atacou, me deixou inconsciente, me arrastou a bordo e me acorrentou no teto."

Tinha uma visão do rosto de Wufei mais próxima agora. Percebeu os olhos negros se arregalando levemente. Contudo, não podia dizer como estavam as pupilas. Esse cara tem olhos mais escuros do que um buraco sem fundo.

Duo se encolheu quando Wufei recolheu o braço devagar. Aqui vamos nós de novo.

Os olhos escuros pareciam analisar sua reação, confusos com algo. Duo esperou, mas o soco não chegou.

"Foi basicamente para chamar sua atenção."

Duo relaxou um pouco. "Um 'Hei Duo!' geralmente funciona," afirmou tranquilamente.

Pensou ver Chang levemente surpreso.

"Foi também para testar uma coisa," o chinês acrescentou.

"Parece justo. Quando eu quero testar alguma coisa, normalmente bato nela. Se agüentar, será confiável na batalha," Duo concordou prudentemente, endireitando-se. Não parecia que mais pancadas estavam por vir. Por enquanto.

A confusão à sua frente aumentou. Fazia... muito tempo desde quando estivera com alguém que realmente prestava atenção no que ele dizia. Deveria estar implorando para Wufei não batê-lo outra vez ou protestando furioso ou ainda... Pescou em sua memória, no arquivo de conhecimentos em como as pessoas medíocres pensavam, por uma reação apropriada.

Porém, Shinigami não queria se incomodar. O que era estranho... O jovem de trança cutucou o instinto que nele pulsava como os ecos do soco de Wufei, perguntando-se de onde teria vindo. O cara não era nada; apenas um Preventer. Mesmo sendo um pouco não convencional. Normalmente os desgraçados interrogavam antes de te espancarem, não depois. Duo quase riu com a imagem em sua cabeça de Wufei lendo o 'Manual Policial' de trás para frente, como no estilo chinês, e ainda conseguindo errar.

"Queria ter certeza de que me lembrava direito," Wufei falou lentamente, ainda inspecionando as feições do outro.

"Como é, Fei?"

"Como você é resistente a dor. Normalmente, alguém barulhento, inconseqüente e presunçoso como você, está apenas escondendo covardia por trás da máscara."

"... Não está fugindo do assunto do por que me prendeu?" Duo estava completamente perdido agora. "E quero mencionar que essa palhaçada de macho de que ser resistente à dor é a mesma coisa do que ser valente é babaquice. Evitar a dor não é covardia, apenas um sinal de ser esperto." Duo já fugira para longe para evitar dor. A dor tem a capacidade de mexer com a sua cabeça, mudá-la. Pode te estilhaçar de dentro para fora. Duo já era íntimo da dor; passara um tempo considerável e sofrido, ocasionalmente se auto-flagelando, para domar a dor desgraçada; mas ainda tinha um grande respeito por ela.

"Mas não a teme," Wufei cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho levemente.

"Ganhei tantos galos na cabeça quanto você durante a guerra, bonitão. Muito mais, se me lembro bem," Duo fungou. Foi automático. Wufei pisou no calo. O jovem acorrentado rapidamente se armou de palavras vazias. "Se quer me descer o braço, melhor ter um soco inglês à mão. Não vai querer machucar essas mãozinhas de moça que você tem."

Dor vem de modos variados. Uma pancadaria brutal vinda de um homem furioso em longo prazo era melhor que o soco clínico que Wufei tinha provado ser capaz de dar. Duo não tinha certeza onde estavam os calos do chinês – o pouco que achava saber sobre o outro homem estava obviamente errado. Mas algumas coisas eram bem universais.

Ou não. O chinês parecia não ter escutado uma palavra.

"Vou te fazer algumas perguntas..."

"Oh, então você leu mesmo o 'manual policial' do lado certo."

Wufei o encarou inexpressivo por um segundo, antes de ignorar a alfinetada.

"Você vai responder. Sem todas essas idiotices inúteis."

"Uau. Você disse 'idiota'. Você realmente disse..."

Wufei deu um passo para o lado e sua perna fez um movimento rápido.

Duo arfou, seus músculos se contraíram e pareceram geléia por culpa do choque abrupto. Wufei acertou bem na lateral da articulação do joelho do outro, empurrando-o para o lado, contra a resistência da barra segurando suas pernas separadas. Não causou assim tanto dano, o prisioneiro percebeu quando canalizou mais essa dor para um lugar escuro de sua mente. Considerando que Wufei poderia ter facilmente deslocado ou quebrado a perna inteira, ele se contivera. O sangue pulsou nos músculos distendidos. Era uma palpitação latejante, juntamente com seus batimentos cardíacos. Duo ignorou. Não importava.

"Pare. De. Falar."

"Huh?" Duo regulou sua respiração e sua voz encontrou seu tom insolente sozinha. "Quer que eu responda suas perguntas ou quer que pare de falar? Decida-se, Chang."

Olhos negros se reviraram em aborrecimento.

"Apenas responda as minhas perguntas e pare com essa – falação sem sentido."

"Você ainda não perguntou nada, Wufei," Duo salientou sensato.

"É porque estou esperando que você comece a levar isso a sério," rebateu.

Duo pensou sobre isso por alguns segundos. Sério? Ele não estava levando a sério? Não sabia o que Chang queria dizer. A não ser que ele quisesse ser tratado por Duo como se fosse alguém real. Como se ele tivesse importância. Bem, Chang era um pouco mais interessante do que Duo o deu crédito inicialmente, mas dificilmente mais do que isso.

O aperto repentino em seu queixo foi forte. "Preste. Atenção."

Mas ele estava. Testava a determinação do policial e procurava as palavras para perturbari a pequena mente de Chang e o fazê-lo soltar suas correntes. Ou fazer Wufei o deixar inconsciente rapidamente; duvidava que o Preventer fosse complacente o suficiente para mudar de idéia apenas com palavras. _Então, bonitão, onde estão seus calos hoje em dia..._

Houve um momento de silêncio. O aperto em seu queixo deixaria marcas. Chang estava bem perto agora, e Duo testou o espaço de movimento de suas correntes mentalmente para ver se conseguiria dar uma cabeçada. Ainda não. Talvez depois. Deixaria as coisas um pouco mais divertidas.

"Não há muita razão em continuar te batendo, não é..." Wufei o encarava como se o visse pela primeira vez.

Duo sorriu, o movimento se enrugou contra os dedos apertados em sua pele. "Preferiria que não o fizesse, se isso faz com que se sinta melhor," admitiu, já que sempre falava a verdade. "E ainda não me perguntou o que queria. Sabe, talvez até seja algo que eu responderia mesmo sem me atar no teto e enfiar um soco no meu estômago."

"Não. Não, eu quero respostas verdadeiras. E não vou obtê-las de você, não assim." Wufei falava suavemente, quase para si mesmo. Isso estava mesmo se tornando um pouco intrigante. O que ele queria saber? Certamente, se estivesse ciente da excursão de Duo pela suíte privada do diretor ou mesmo o serviço no Banco, não tinha muito o que perguntar. Apenas prendê-lo em correntes – oh, espere, isso já tinha sido feito – e arrastá-lo para a cadeia, da onde Duo provavelmente fugiria bem rápido.

Talvez fosse outra coisa...

Mas se fosse algo diferente, as outras coisas, então certamente Chang estaria... Sei lá, mostrando-se de outro modo e não com essa perplexidade levemente irritada. Parecia estar perdido na periferia de Duo, tentando chegar da Avenida da Amargura para a Rua da Esperança com todas as placas roubadas e algumas crateras no meio e não queria pedir informações.

"Dor é uma boa ferramenta e vem em diferentes tamanhos e formas," Wufei anunciou de repente, atraindo a atenção de Duo de volta. "Não esperava conseguir o que queria de você do jeito físico."

O acorrentado se remexeu contra suas amarras. Embora não estivesse ansioso para sentir dor, estava mais curioso em saber o que Chang pretendia agora; quase tanto quanto em saber o porquê. Quanto a espancá-lo, ou o que quer que Wufei estivesse pensando em fazer, provavelmente não tinha importância. Precisaria entregar o prisioneiro quase em boa forma até o final da jornada, no final das contas, portanto não poderia ferir Duo permanentemente. Sabia que havia muitos jeitos de machucar pessoas sem deixar muitos danos aparentes, mas não estava preocupado com isso também; conseguia ficar inconsciente tão rápido quanto conseguia despertar, uma boa defesa que protegera seu corpo de surras severas no passado. E Chang era pra lááááá de certinho para tentar algo pervertido. Se o fizesse, Duo sabia exatamente em quais calos começar a pisar, e logo estariam se espancando como nos velhos tempos antes do chinês poder tirar o que ele achava ter nas calças para fora.

"É tudo uma questão de influência," Wufei murmurou, parecendo muito tranqüilo, clínico. "E não acredito que você conheça a dor tão bem quanto acredita."

O aperto dos dedos subiu de seu queixo para a nuca, enquanto se inclinava para frente. A mão removia a possibilidade de uma cabeçada, infelizmente. _Droga, se fosse espancado, seria legal se tivesse alguma razão pa..._

"Eu fodi Heero Yuy."

As palavras eram suaves e gentis, próximas ao seu ouvido.

Duo olhou paralisado para a parede oposta em puro choque.

"Logo depois da guerra. Duas vezes. A segunda vez, ele me pediu..."

 _...Quê?_

"Fui o seu primeiro..."

Era mais fácil respirar com o soco em seu ventre.

"... E provavelmente seu último homem, a namorar..."

...

"Ele gosta bem forte... Acho que não está surpreso em ouvir isso..."

O hálito de Wufei era frio na orelha de Duo; as palavras giravam em espirais e perfuravam seu cérebro. Então seu captor recuou um pouco. Observava Duo como se julgasse os efeitos de suas palavras. Não demonstrava emoção, nem satisfação, nenhum envolvimento. Duo queria acreditar que era mentira. Mas duvidava seriamente.

 _Heero...?_

O magnífico soldado com o coração igual ao espaço... Frio e vazio. O homem cortejava a Morte como um amante, e a Morte o amara. Ele era muito perfeito... Inalcançável. Heero não deveria – Heero sendo tocado por qualquer um, _qualquer um_ , não – apenas não-

Olhos negros analisaram sua expressão.

"Pensei que isso chamaria sua atenção. Percebi como o olhava durante a guerra. Quando achava que ninguém mais estava olhando. Achei que isso te machucaria."

Machucar? Provavelmente não do modo que Wufei estava sugerindo, mas sim, de certo modo o machucava. Algo que ele tinha adorado – a imagem de Heero, o assassino de criancinhas apertando o botão para se auto-detonar com absoluto desprendimento – tinha sido... manchada. Contaminada. A visão de Heero deitado de costas, suando e gemendo e desejando e vivendo, com Chang por cima, Chang, entre todas as pessoas – oh, definitivamente isso lhe chamou a atenção. A inacessibilidade de Heero não era nada pela qual lutaria para ter. Não era esse tipo de dor. Mas o incomodava.

E o modo que Wufei havia usado a informação... Foi uma jogada muito boa. De mestre, e Shinigami era um juiz competente. O que Chang esperava realizar com isso? Que tipo de pergunta ele teria que pudesse exigir algo assim? E casualmente... Sério com uma cara de blefe como quem esconde as cartas? Melhor repensar aquela opinião.

"Tudo bem, tem minha atenção. O que quer, Chang?"

"Não quer ouvir os detalhes?" a cabeça do chinês se inclinou para um lado, um gesto que poderia ser interpretado como recatado, mas era muito calculado. Todo o ser desse homem era um conjunto de soco inglês. E tão súbito quanto. "Não quer saber que tipo de barulho ele faz quando goza? Saber qual posição ele prefere...?"

"Estou mais curioso com o que você quer saber," Duo interrompeu um pouco impaciente. O breve lampejo de dor, de desilusão pela perda da pureza de Heero, virou passado e não mais poderia tocá-lo do mesmo modo.

Wufei estava quieto, observando. Não parecia nada feliz; talvez Duo devesse mostrar mais raiva, mais dor, mas o último não estava a fim de se expor. Finalmente o policial recuou e começou a andar pelo compartimento. Aparentemente julgando que Duo estava levando-o a sério agora.

"Estou ciente de seus pequenos roubos há algum tempo," anunciou, falando devagar.

"...Oh?" Duo não se incomodou em esconder sua surpresa.

"Sim. Você foi cuidadoso, mas reconheci seu Modus Operandi [2] algumas vezes. E ninguém mais seria estranho o bastante para invadir o Zurich's Establissement De Credit Suisse [3] para roubar um par de brincos de diamante, um pacote de cartas, uma edição original de um livro de Hemingway [4] e pintar uma carinha risonha na caixa forte principal antes de escapar".

"Ela era maravilhosamente redonda e tinha duas alavancas giratórias que estavam bem no lugar certo para serem os olhos," Duo explicou racionalmente. Ele se lembrava daquela vez. Era o aniversário da Hilde e tinha se esquecido de comprar o presente e sabia que depois da invasão precisaria sair da cidade o mais rápido possível. Ela havia gostado dos brincos. As cartas eram evidências de um ardente romance entre dois oficiais da Romefeller do alto escalão e Duo ainda as lia e morria de rir em certas ocasiões.

"O livro seria a única coisa de valor monetário, para o colecionador certo," Wufei o observava pelo canto dos olhos.

"Jura? Tinha bastante orelha. E era só um livro."

Wufei piscou. Tentou disfarçar, mas Duo viu.

"Então, por que o pegou?" perguntou lentamente.

"Uma vez, Quatre me disse que eu gostaria de ler 'O Velho e o Mar' [5], sendo assim, quando vi o livro na lista de seguro, pensei..."

O chinês abanava a mão para calá-lo, parecendo um pouco irritado. "Não importa, não importa. Não ligo para essas coisas."

"Não mesmo? Você não é policial?"

"Sou um Preventer, sim, mas cuido de ameaças sérias contra a paz, persigo criminosos da guerra e lordes do crime. Não corro atrás de bandidos insignificantes. Ou... roubos, grandes, mas levemente perturbadores," Wufei acrescentou com um murmúrio que Duo conseguiu captar, o que o fez sorrir internamente. "Deixe a polícia se preocupar com isso, é o trabalho deles. Se são incapazes de cumpri-lo, não é da minha conta."

"Tuuudo bem," Duo agitou um pouco suas correntes, como um fantasma confuso se perguntando o que estava fazendo nessa assombração em particular.

"Você estava abaixo da minha notoriedade. Já tenho muito trabalho como estou." Wufei andava de um lado para o outro e Duo achou que ele parecia um pouco incomodado. Pobre camarada; não era à toa que Duo não queria um trabalho regular, se esse era o tipo de estresse resultante.

"Então eu estava interrogando esse suspeito há dois meses atrás," continuou. "E ele me perguntou se eu era o Deus da Morte."

 _O quê?_

Por entre seus olhos semicerrados, Duo notou olhos negros o olhando indiretamente; comprimiram-se ainda mais em satisfação quando a onda de emoções vinda de Duo foi pega pelas correntes fazendo-as retinir.

"Ele falou bastante sobre essa pessoa. Um assassino que ataca só os manda-chuvas mais protegidos. Ninguém sabe como ele entra. Apenas mata seu alvo e nenhum dos guardas ou companhia pegam nem rastro dele. Algumas pessoas até acreditam que possa ser um fantasma das vítimas mortas na guerra, porque ele investiga e encontra malfeitores escondidos da OZ..."

"Quem." Shinigami sussurrou. "Quem falou..."

Wufei se voltou para encará-lo completamente e seus olhos se estreitaram. Duo não se incomodou em disfarçar. Estava furioso. Alguém tinha aberto o bico. Havia Regras. Ninguém violava as Regras!

"Isso não importa," Wufei falou lentamente. Mas importava. E muito. Duo rompeu a barreira do presente, alcançou o futuro e colocou uma cruz ensangüentada na linha da vida de alguém. Como poderia arrancar o nome de Chang...? O Preventer provavelmente mantinha seus arquivos...

"Maxwell?"

Os sistemas Preventer eram os mais difíceis de quebrar; Yuy tinha tomado conta disso. Deveria ter um jeito mais fácil...

O tapa o fez se balançar com as correntes, o joelho ofendido latejando quando teve que suportar todo o peso. Piscou, e lambeu o sangue do lábio.

"Preste atenção!"

Chang. Chang não era importante. Entretanto, ele tinha a informação – mas jamais daria com a língua entre os dentes, nem sob tortura. Era só o seu jeito de ser. Duo olhou para Wufei, sabendo ser melhor fingir ligar para o que esse ser desprezível dizia, para evitar ferimentos que poderiam atrasá-lo, mas o agente chinês era somente mais um obstáculo no caminho, algo para contornar.

"Que bom que não vai fingir ser ignorante sobre esse assunto" Wufei declarou maliciosamente; _ainda um metido, egoísta, desgraçado_ , Duo notou distraidamente. "Agora, a verdade."

"Chang, eu nunca disse nada mais do que a verdade," Duo murmurou. Mentiras eram para aqueles que não agüentavam a verdade. Ele ficara cara a cara com Deus. Podia agüentar qualquer coisa.

"Você é esse matador de aluguel que eles chamam de Deus da Morte, certo?"

Exceto por isso!

" _Matador de aluguel_? Eu? Não sou nenhum assassino pago, Chang!"

Wufei deu um instintivo passo para trás quando Duo se jogou contra as correntes furiosamente. A dor no joelho não mais existia. As correntes eram uma inconveniência que queria ignorar. Esse irritante homenzinho tinha acabado de acusá-lo de ser um assassino de aluguel, tratando a Morte como uma prostituta, vendendo Deus em seu próprio altar!

 _Merda. Terei que matar Chang logo se dizer isso novamente..._

"Então por que mata essas pessoas? É por vingança?"

Duo apenas rosnou.

Wufei o observou cuidadosamente e continuou falando, devagar. "Quando percebi do que o suspeito estava falando e uma vez que ele me deu todos os detalhes desse Deus da Morte..."

 _Oooh, alguém está pedindo para morrer_.

"-pensei em você. Lembrei daquele seu apelido durante a guerra. Além do mais, não há muitas pessoas que conseguem copiar o seu MO. Não cogitei Yuy. Ele usaria uma arma, não uma faca. E o jeito que a segurança foi despistada... As primeiras vítimas que identifiquei como sendo de sua assinatura foram ex-oficiais da Aliança desaparecidos."

Uma expressão passou pelo rosto de Wufei, como se ele tivesse sentido um cheiro ruim. "Alguns deles eram pessoas que eu queria interrogar. Eram os piores, os corruptos, os gananciosos, aqueles que nem conseguiam justificar seus crimes com seus ideais. Mas os Preventer nunca os tocariam. Quando se passa vinte anos sonegando impostos, pode se dar ao luxo de pagar o melhor em segurança e ainda subornar quem precisar. Tenho certeza que você tem alguns corpos por aí que não temos conhecimento, os que descobrimos estavam muito bem escondidos quando os matou."

Duo engoliu a gargalhada feroz que fazia cócegas dentro dele. Claro, _alguns_ corpos.

"Acreditei que poderia ser por vingança. Os poucos que encontramos, todos menos um, serviram em L2. É por isso Maxwell? Procurando vingança?"

Duo não respondeu. Escutava Wufei, mas o que o homenzinho dizia não fazia sentido quando aplicado a ele.

"Mas acabo por não entender os outros. Os mestres do crime e os dois industriais que comandavam fábricas de armas. Quase me perguntei se não seria seu senso distorcido de manter a paz, a justiça, mas lembrei como essas coisas pareciam significar tão pouco para você durante a guerra."

Uma mão firme agarrou o queixo de Duo novamente, forçando sua cabeça para cima. Fulminou os olhos negros. Wufei não parecia nada excitado com tudo isso, Duo não gastou nenhum fôlego mental para se perguntar do porquê; a criatura não lhe interessava.

"Por isso assumi que estava matando por contrato. Todos aqueles homens tinham muitos inimigos que pagariam pelas suas mortes. Conseguia vê-lo assumindo essa carreira. Não tanto quanto Yuy ou Barton, mas, sim, conseguia imaginar."

"Você tem imaginação? Quem diria!" ironizou, ignorando o aperto dos dedos. Ignorou o murro – curto, calculado e bem dado – que se seguiu também.

"Agora me diga, Maxwell..."

"É, eu matei eles. E provavelmente alguns outros mais que você não sabe," Duo deu de ombros, tentando acalmar o sorriso largo contorcendo os machucados em seu rosto. "Me coloque na frente do juiz, me ponha na cadeia. Caramba, se me soltar, posso até escrever os nomes e as datas se quiser," Duo fez as algemas tinirem esperançoso, mesmo não achando que Wufei seria tão burro.

"Por quê?"

"Bem, não tem muito sentido em ser modesto," riu. "Parece que você descobriu quase tudo sozinho. Bom trabalho, seu tira. Eu devia mesmo..."

"Por que os matou?"

"Heh?" Duo o olhou. Chang tinha cruzado os braços sobre o peito outra vez. Aquela estranha calma ainda o encobrindo. Duo sentiu uma leve surpresa. Pensou que um Preventer, e ainda mais o Senhor Obcecado por Justiça, ficaria um pouco mais animado pela confissão indicando que tinha alguns corpos em seu nome, sem contar com os da guerra.

"Por que matou aqueles homens? Alguns poderiam ser por vingança. Posso entender isso. Mas não os outros. Se diz que não foi contratado, por que se dar todo esse trabalho e risco para matar esses grandes criminosos?"

"Por que se importa?" Duo reagiu, confuso.

Encararam-se por um segundo e o de trança achou que sua resposta pegou Wufei de surpresa.

Duo viu o soco em seu estômago chegando e conseguiu a tempo torcer o corpo e relaxar, diminuindo o impacto. Ainda viu alguns relampejos coloridos e um par de grandes sinos retinia em seus ouvidos.

 _Huh... Estranho..._ Havia uma variável aqui, como o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Do que exatamente Chang estava atrás?

"Me diga." Wufei soava... profissional e entediado. Duo quase sentiu pena dele. Odiava ficar entediado.

"Te contar o quê?" tossiu, tentando forçar a dor para uma cova e jogar terra em cima. "Já te disse que matei aqueles caras."

"Mas por que os matou?" a voz do agente era tão mecânica, tão calma, como se pudesse repetir essa pergunta pela eternidade.

"Hmm. Você usava esse tom de voz durante a guerra. Aquele tom de 'está tudo decidido, portanto não vou ficar excitado com nada'." Duo gostara daquele tom. Chang fora interessante. "Mas você perdia a calma quando estava lutando. Tagarelava aos gritos sobre fraqueza e justiça e essas coisas. Estou surpreso que você não – hng!"

Duo lambeu o sangue dos lábios. Mas, caramba, como esses golpes eram precisos. Qualquer outro o teria deixado inconsciente a essa altura do campeonato.

"Por. Que. Os. Matou."

"... Chang..." Duo inalou. A massa em seu abdômen parecia ter criado garras e presas, praticamente uma entidade por si só, tentando se rasgar para fora de seu corpo. "... Você é um péssimo policial... O que importa é que pode provar que fui eu e que eu admito o que fiz, quem dá a mínima do por quê? Se quer me obrigar a dizer, deve ser para achar alguma justificativa idiota da minha infância, como 'meu pai me batia quando tinha dez anos por isso odeio o mundo'. É uma chatice e pode até convencer um júri. É melhor deixar isso debaixo do tapete. Apenas aceite o fato que – ai!"

"Fale."

"... Uffff... Deve ser... Mais fácil... Se você p-parar... De me so-socar..."

"Diga. Por. Quê."

"Por que eu faria isso?" tossiu outra vez; estava ficando irritado. Ser surrado era algo que acontecia nesse seu universo, como a fome e se sujar. Mas ter aquela pergunta sendo martelada nele junto com um forte punho com precisão cirúrgica era demais. "Não vou sair abrindo meu coração para os tiras, Chang. Você está no lado dos bonzinhos agora – o mesmo da OZ quando tentaram me executar para o bem do maldito público! Eles não arrancaram de mim mais do que 'é isso aí, eu explodi vocês e gostei!' então por que eu deveria te dizer mais?"

O punho parou na metade do caminho para seu estômago outra vez. Duo encarou dentro dos olhos negros como um longo túnel. Uma pequena parte se perguntava para onde o túnel levava. Provavelmente para algum lugar enfadonho, onde a Justiça era a verdade universal e caras maus iam para a cadeia para os bonzinhos poderem dormir felizes.

"...Você ainda não está me levando a sério..." as palavras eram lentas, menos mecânicas. Mas ainda... sem raiva. Apenas um pouco aborrecido, como se tentasse encontrar algum arquivo que alguém tinha colocado no lugar errado. Estranho. Wufei era um peixe frio, pelo que Duo lembrava, mas estava surpreso que o homem agia como se fosse outro dia no escritório.

"Certo..." a mão deixou o queixo de Duo. Ele se encolheu, mas Wufei apenas se afastou. A surpresa, na verdade, aguçou o interesse de Duo.

"Vai desistir assim?" _Eu provavelmente deveria calar a boca,_ Duo pensou. _Nah_ , imediatamente decidiu contra. "Pensei que você fosse um pouco mais, sei lá, persistente do que isso. Ou..."

Wufei foi nitidamente para o outro lado da porta e sentou-se na cadeira novamente. Inclinou-se para frente e pegou alguma coisa do chão, uma caixinha com botões. Então ele inclinou-se para trás, na pose mais relaxada até agora. Inclinou a cadeira para trás levemente, nas duas pernas traseiras, e colocou um pé no batente da porta. _Belas pernas_ , Duo pensou tendo uma boa visão delas nessa posição. _Não só as pernas também_ , ele ronronou, notando como a calça era leve e agarrava-se em algumas curvas interessantes. Heero deve ter se divertido um bocado.

"Sou persistente. Mas não gosto de desperdiçar meu tempo," Wufei anunciou friamente, mexendo na caixinha. "Não tem muito sentindo em te surrar; você ignora ou vai acabar desmaiando."

Verdade, Fei tinha mostrado uma notável compreensão das reações de Duo para com a dor. Por isso a história sobre Heero. Duo não se esquecera disso, claro, mas estava no passado. E no futuro, não acreditava que Wufei conseguisse superar a si mesmo em matéria de choque.

"Você deve estar certo. Então, o que vai fazer agora?" Duo olhou para o controle que Wufei segurava. Não tinha nada mecânico em volta. Talvez as algemas tivessem eletro-choque instalado...? _Inferno, isso sim seria... estranho._ Faria de Wufei um pouco mais interessante, mais uma vez. Mas, ainda assim, dor era dor. Duo sabia da dor aguda e brutal formigante de eletricidade passando pelos músculos e nervos, o modo como o coração se contraía e se apertava, a sacudida do choque em abandono e espasmos que durariam até você achar que sua espinha iria se quebrar como vidro. _Já passei por tudo isso Chang. Quer ver a camiseta? Devo avisar que tem vômito nela._

Wufei estava ali sentado. Calmo. Não, não calmo. Duo o analisou pensativo. Calmo era uma coisa. Duo estava olhando para ausência. Um fosso. Como seus olhos. Estava esperando por algo. Ansiava por alguma coisa. E era incrivelmente paciente, considerando que estamos falando de Chang.

 _...Interessante..._ Duo se perguntou como tinha deixado isso escapar antes. Estava lá o tempo todo, mas encoberto por uma camada superficial de tranqüilidade profissional. Agora Wufei não se incomodava com ela. Agora ele lavava as mãos. O que quer que ele decidisse fazer dali em diante combinaria com a escuridão de seus olhos. Duo deu uma olhada nas algemas, mas não encontrava nenhuma evidência de instalação elétrica.

Provavelmente vai doer. O pensamento não evocou mais do que um leve aborrecimento e irritação. A dor estava no futuro. Logo cobriria o presente. E em seguida seria passado. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, desde quando Shinigami se importava em lembrar.

Wufei abriu o plástico que protegia o interruptor e apertou. Por um segundo, nada aconteceu...

Um uivo, breve e assustador – as orelhas estouraram e tiniram – o ar se tornou pesado, algo tangível o pegava como se não fosse nada, sugando-o para... então foi embora, e ele tremia, músculos contraídos em puro medo, suor transbordando por todos os lugares de seu corpo.

"Porra!"

Os ouvidos de Duo zuniam e seus pulmões doíam. Ofegou. O ar estava frio, grosso e escasso nos pulmões; tinha gosto de ferro. Seus olhos pulsavam como se quisessem saltar para fora das órbitas.

Wufei ainda estava sentado, no nevoeiro vermelho que era a visão de Duo. Segurava o controle casualmente. Ele encarava Duo. Esperando.

Shinigami encarou-o de volta.

Encarava a figura negra jogada despreocupada na cadeira, corpo e mente uma arma capaz de cortar até o osso. Terrível. E belo.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear o zunido. _Não acredito que ele fez isso!_ _Ninguém –_ ninguém! _– sabota a própria espaçonave para fazer a câmera de vácuo abrir desse jeito estando ainda no espaço! Deve ter cortado cerca de dez camadas de programas de reações automáticas e alarmes. Caralho!_

A porta na qual Wufei se apoiava para resistir o puxão curto e selvagem, rangeu um pouco e o motor auxiliar ainda rugia. Pela primeira vez, Duo podia ver o futuro como algo preocupante. O apertar de um botão e o compartimento de carga se abriria de uma vez e a porta de Wufei se fecharia e trancaria automaticamente, em resposta à queda da pressão do ar, protegendo-o do vácuo frio do espaço que mataria Duo em alguns longos e agonizantes segundos.

"Você..." Duo passou a língua nos lábios, relutantemente apavorado. O chinês era como ele, uma criança do espaço; e como uma, precisava de grandes colhões para modificar sua nave assim. Para apertar aquele botão.

E poderia fazer de novo.

Duo rangeu os dentes. Sim. Sim. Isso poderia ser suficiente. Dor – ele conseguia lidar. Morte – esse era o futuro, não existia. Palavras – vindas de alguém que nem era real, não o incomodavam.

Mas Wufei dominara o espaço...

Era uma coisa que Shinigami respeitava. Algo que era ainda maior, mais cruel e mais perfeito que Deus. Todos os filhos da Terra respeitavam e temiam, quando nascidos em patéticos latões frágeis chamados Colônias. Uma vez visto o que uma simples rachadura no casco fazia – dedos frios e insensíveis do vácuo rasgando o homem de dentro para fora, explodindo os olhos, pulmões, vasos sanguíneos com um toque – nunca se esquece.

Wufei sabia disso tudo. Sabia do medo gerado em suas células, em seus ossos. Sentia também, tinha que sentir, mas conquistara esse medo e tornara-o uma arma.

"Você... Sabe bem o que está fazendo... Cacete..."

Shinigami encarou Wufei Chang. Vendo-o pela primeira vez.

Esse homem era real.

Isso mudava tudo.

E, de repente, tudo começou a fazer sentido. Duo conseguiu desviar os olhos para longe da figura escura do outro lado da porta, esperando por sabe-se-lá-quê, para o estojo de primeiros socorros. Seu verdadeiro significado não havia lhe ocorrido antes. Era grande. O kit se mexera na rede segurando-o, sob o puxão cruel do vácuo, deslocara-se por um segundo. Tinha um desfibrilador amarrado junto.

...Muito real...

Lentamente, Wufei ergueu o controle. Seus polegares acariciaram o botão devagar. Avaliou a hesitação de Duo, os olhos como instrumentos de balança para medir a exata quantidade de medo que conseguiu gerar. Aparentava estar satisfeito. Colocou o aparelho no chão outra vez e se levantou da cadeira.

Vagarosamente, andou até Duo, puxando um pano vermelho de seu bolso. O americano percebeu o tecido suave quando foi passado em seus lábios, limpando o sangue e o cuspe. A dor da pressurização entre os ouvidos de Duo diminuía.

"Aceita falar agora?"

 _Sim._

"Por que matou aqueles homens?"

"Porque eu podia."

O pano parou quando secava as lágrimas que contornavam seus olhos graças ao efeito do frio seco que ainda se prolongava no local.

Duo nem quis saber se suas palavras faziam sentido. Wufei se tornara real; ele entenderia.

"O que quer dizer, por que você..."

"Eles tinham o melhor, em se tratando de segurança," Duo lambeu os lábios, um tanto quanto sonhador. O pano era macio contra eles. "Eles eram arrogantes. Mas não se pode trapacear a Morte. Às vezes eu não os mato..."

Porque era aleatório. A Morte era aleatória, e ele era a Morte. Ele os vigiaria, silenciosamente como uma sombra. Os homenzinhos, as pessoas falsas, brincavam com o seu dinheiro ou suas prostitutas, ou administravam seu império, ou se sentavam e pensavam e temiam... e ele estaria lá, assistindo.

"Às vezes, eu deixava que me vissem..."

Apenas para que soubessem que a Morte viera àquela noite, que a Morte estivera ali e não os tinha tocado. Não essa noite. E os deixava, paralisados em medo, ou xingando e procurando pela arma que já previamente removida dali, ou somente gritando o quanto podiam, como criaturas primitivas tentando assustar seu predador.

"E às vezes..."

"O quê? Às vezes o quê?"

Duo focou nos olhos negros novamente. _Oh sim, Chang._

"Por que os mata? É por que quer superá-los em poder? Tentar provar para si mesmo que é melhor que eles, quando vê o medo em seus olhos?" a voz de Wufei era rica em condenação e desprezo, Duo nunca ouvira tanta emoção vinda dele.

"Hmm?" o prisioneiro piscou, considerando a questão seriamente. Nunca parara para pensar muito nisso. "Não, acho que não. Quando os mato, quase sempre, eles nem me vêem."

Não até a lâmina cortar suas gargantas. Passando da jugular para a traquéia.

"Tem um ponto que pode acertar – corta as cordas vocais. Não os deixa fazer mais do que chorar e grunhir. No contrário, fica barulhento. Ficam incapacitados, inconscientes em alguns segundos, mortos logo depois. Há um truque para se afastar na hora certa. Odeio ter que jogar fora... minhas... roupas..." Duo arrastou a fala, quando outro fato interessante veio à mente. Huh.

"Então qual o sentido? Por que mata?" Wufei soava confuso, mesmo que aparentemente estivesse tentando manter sua voz fria e profissional como sempre.

"Você continua batendo na mesma tecla. Por que não?"

"Por que eles? Por que não qualquer um?" Wufei sondou com paciência de ferro.

"... Por que não qualquer um... Ahh, mas Wufei, você acabou de ouvir sobre os que tinham a melhor segurança, onde meus MO são mais óbvios..."

Uma mão agarrou seu cabelo e lhe deu um solavanco para trás. Deixou seus olhos se focarem preguiçosamente em escuras feições intensas, examinando-o como se fosse um inseto debaixo de um microscópio. Com um rugido de ódio ou repulsão, que arruinava seus lábios, Wufei era um bom colírio para os olhos quando não estava fazendo caretas assim.

"Quer dizer que mata inocentes também?"

"Quem é inocente?" Duo descobriu que não se importava com a mão em seu cabelo. "Ninguém é inocente. Nós nem ao menos nascemos inocentes. Somos todos um e iguais perante a Deus."

Duo observava Wufei tão atentamente quanto o outro a si. O que a escuridão naqueles olhos estava esperando?

"Deus? Isso está relacionado com o massacre da igreja Maxwell?"

"Oh, você fez sua lição de casa. Coitado do Padre Maxwell. Foi um bom homem. Real. Mas um estúpido, no final das contas. Encontrou com meu Deus antes de se encontrar com o dele, disso tenho certeza. E no fim, havia apenas ossos."

"O quê?" Mais uma vez, pobre Wufei parecia confuso.

"Padre Maxwell tentou me persuadir – rezava por mim todas as noites – que seu Deus era mais forte do que o meu. Antes de lhe provarem, conclusivamente, que esse não era o caso." Duo suspirou. Não sabia o que era ter arrependimentos – era uma coisa que as pessoas de mente pequena inventaram para fazer do passado mais verdadeiro e barganhar com o futuro – mas sentia um leve gosto disso quando pensava na igreja, no padre e na irmã. Quisera defendê-los. Quisera que eles continuassem tentando convertê-lo, porque era divertido discutir com eles e porque era bom ter alguém que se importava com ele. Mas Deus decidira que não deveria ser assim. E agora eles estavam no passado e Duo não tinha arrependimentos. Tinha Deus.

"Mas... Mas você lutava na guerra para vingar suas mortes. Não era?" A mão puxou seu cabelo, mas pareceu intencional dessa vez.

Duo se perguntou por que Wufei estava ficando tão agitado de repente; ele quisera uma explicação. "...Vingança? Não. Pra falar a verdade... Não é um conceito que eu adoto."

"Quê?"

"O conceito. Não entendo. Passado é passado. Não pode tocá-lo mais, nem te machucar. Por que lutar por ele?"

"Mas – a guerra – por que lutou?"

"Por quê? Porque eu podia!"

Wufei estava quieto, a boca entreaberta. Ele tinha belos lábios, finos e delicados, da cor de orquídeas esmagadas.

"Era a Morte em grande escala, não era...?" Duo murmurou, distraído, olhos ainda naqueles lábios partidos. "Além do mais, os tiras estavam matando L2. Os colonialistas queriam combater. Mas eles não conhecem a Morte. Eles são... são cordeiros, não lobos. E são meus. Não deviam lutar. Só conseguem se matar antes da hora. Era quase um alívio quando eles se retiravam da batalha e viraram as costas pra mim, mesmo que tenha ardido um pouco, no início. Um pouco prepotente deles. Mas não pude continuar zangado com eles; são muito insignificantes pra me importar. Eu só defendi L2 e a periferia." O templo de Deus. Seu lugar preferido para cultuar. "É, a guerra foi divertida... Eu e Deathscythe. Mas foi um pouco indiscriminado. Que zona!" Duo comentou com um sorriso. "Foi coisa do Treize. Mas ele não é Deus. Além do mais, se todo mundo morre, não tem graça."

A mão deu um puxão em seu cabelo antes de soltar; recuou rapidamente como se queimasse. Duo fez bico, não tinha certeza se foi porque doera ou se porque Wufei estava agora distante. Olhos negros arregalados, boca se movimentando. Parecia bem surpreso.

"Você é um psicopata!" o chinês concluiu devagar.

Duo assentiu a cabeça, entusiasmado. "Foi o que o G falou!"

"Ele sabia?"

"Ah sim. Disse que seria _conveniente_. Disse também que seria um bom negócio, um completo psicopata em termos clínicos! Muito raro, na verdade. Ele disse que eu poderia ser tanto um grande monstro quanto um grande herói, dependendo do tempo; aparentemente quando o caos é geral, em guerras civis, grandes heróis podem ser monstros. Ou... Vice versa. Não consigo lembrar qual ele falou. Ele dizia muita merda mesmo. Mas ele fez um robô irado!"

"... Eu devia saber..." Wufei parecia como se estivesse contemplando o resultado de uma longa equação que repentinamente solucionara. "Você era o único de nós que nunca sentia culpa com toda a matança que fizemos... A guerra mal parecia te afetar. Todos os outros mudaram, foram levados ao limite, mas foi apenas um tipo de jogo para você! ...Eu não percebi."

 _Sem culpa? Ponto interessante, Wufei_ , Duo refletiu sonhador.

Wufei agarrou Duo pelo colarinho e jogou-o contra as correntes. Seus olhos negros pareciam ser feitos de uma profundidade infinita, vistos de perto. Buracos perigosos. "Você deve se arrepender de alguma coisa! Você deve sentir culpa! Algum remorso!"

"... Arrependimento...?" Duo hesitou, murmurou. "Arrependimento... Sim, Eu-eu acho..."

Olhou para o chão, então olhou para cima por entre os cílios. A escuridão nos olhos de Wufei pareciam querer atraí-lo para frente, arrancar palavras dele. "Tenho alguns... Arrependimentos..." sussurrou, tão baixo que quase não pode ouvir a si mesmo.

Wufei se inclinou para perto, corpo, rosto, olhos, tudo tenso como um arame. Esperando.

"... Um arrependimento..." Duo foi para frente devagar contra o aperto em seu colarinho e exalou as palavras no ouvido perto de sua boca "Tenho um arrependimento; poderia ter feito muito mais se não tivesse me capturado..." e beijou a pele fria próxima aos seus lábios.

Wufei enrijeceu. Mas não se afastou. Como uma mariposa preta quase alfinetada no quadro.

"Me diga..." Duo sussurrou. Wufei cheirava a pele limpa com uma leve pitada de manhã de inverno, era fresco, apelativo. "Diga Wufei... O homem que quebrou as Regras..." seus lábios roçaram na pele cor-de-cobre "Aquele que te contou sobre mim..."

"... Regras?" Wufei ainda não se movera. Sua voz, rouca.

"Regras. Os meliantes todos sabem sobre mim. Eles se defendem como podem." Suspirava as palavras no ouvido de Wufei. Podia sentir de leve a pele delicada contra seus lábios, a pulsação na garganta próxima a sua própria. "Eles armam suas defesas e às vezes até conseguem me manter fora. Se não conseguem, seu destino é por minha conta. Mas não me denunciam para as autoridades. É contra as Regras."

"Espera. Espera. Autoridades? Regras?" Finalmente Wufei recuou um pouco, virando a cabeça. "Você disse que matou outras pessoas além de criminosos."

"Às vezes," o prisioneiro sussurrou para aqueles negros olhos penetrantes. "Vários quando era mais jovem. Mas isso é muito fácil agora. Não gosto de ficar entediado. E minhas habilidades são muito úteis. Não posso ficar enferrujado; quem sabe tenha outra guerra amanhã. Então eu arrombo quase qualquer coisa. Mantenho a prática. Tento matar só os criminosos. Posso ser um psicopata, mas não sou louco," deu uma risadinha, torcendo o nariz, e Wufei se endireitou como se finalmente tivesse acordado. "Não quero todos os tiras atrás de mim, como na guerra. Vira bagunça. Complicado. Então apenas brinco com aqueles que sabem das Regras, quem respeita elas e a mim, pois também vêm da casa de Deus, eles também O viram, e também O temem e respeitam. Oh, eu não deixo vocês, tiras, em paz, se quer saber," Duo murmurou distraído, olhos vagando para a vista da tela da cabine de comando por cima do ombro de Wufei. "Tenho uma mecha de cabelo dela... da Une... Ela dorme profundamente bem naquele cubículo de escritório auxiliar em L4..." ele guardava o cabelo com outras lembrancinhas... Mas não queria compartilhar aquilo com Wufei. Era muito pessoal.

"... Você escolhe as vítimas por que..."

"Mera conveniência. Como eu disse, eles tentam me parar, mas não mandam as autoridades atrás de mim. Agora... Aquele homem que me dedurou?" Duo focou em Wufei outra vez.

"Não se preocupe com ele!" O grito ríspido e arrogante estava de volta, Duo pensou que parecia um pouco abalado. "Não terá oportunidade para juntá-lo à sua coleção de cadáveres! Quantos, Maxwell? Quantos você..."

"Ele já está morto, não está..." Duo falou em voz baixa, sorrindo.

"... Quê?" as palavras de Wufei escaparam e seus olhos se alargaram.

"Diga... Wufei..." Duo se inclinou para frente, desafiando o agarre em seu colarinho que tinha se afrouxado. "O que estava fazendo com ele? O que fez para ele pensar que você era Deus?" sentiu uma brisa de respiração por lábios entreabertos acariciarem o seus, um centímetro de distância. Os olhos negros estavam abertos o suficiente para engolir o mundo. "Você o manteve nesse compartimento de carga?" Duo continuou a sussurrar. "Com esses ganchos firmes e a segurança modificada que o permite atirar os corpos para o espaço? Com seu equipamento médico, para fazer com que dure o bastante e suas roupas baratas descartáveis que pode amontoar junto com o cadáver, para se livrar das marcas de sangue?"

Duo fechou aquele último centímetro, tocou a boca aberta e silenciosa com a sua própria. Macia. Como seda.

"Não minta pra mim. Estou sendo honesto com você. E agora que olho para você... Realmente olho... Posso ver a dor e o sangue. Você não apenas mata, não é? Você quebra suas mentes e corpos. O que fez com ele...?"

"Não é da sua conta." A voz rouca. Os olhos voltaram a se focar de repente e a mão no colarinho empurrou o outro para trás mais alguns centímetros.

"Devo discordar," Duo riu, chocando as correntes. "Além do mais, estou curioso também! Disse que sou o único entre nós pilotos que não tem culpa, mas não é verdade. Você nunca mostrou a menor hesitação ou remorso. Acho que você não era inteiramente o que apresentava ser naquela época, Wufei Chang. Hmm? Então, vamos nos conhecer propriamente aqui!"

"Se quer ser honesto, tudo bem," os belos lábios se contraíram. Os olhos negros ainda como buracos vazios. "Sabe que vou te matar."

Duo deu de ombros.

"Não acredita em mim?"

"Morte? Está no futuro."

Wufei encarou-o. Em seguida soltou-lhe a roupa, deu um passo para trás e esfregou os olhos. "Certo. Estado alienado. Você é um verdadeiro psicopata, no sentido completo do termo. Carismático, obcecado com seus próprios meios, completamente imoral... Outras pessoas não existem para você; não tem nenhuma empatia por elas. E mesmo sua própria morte não te assusta; você é muito desligado disso, é incapaz de acreditar que vai acontecer."

Duo o observou com algum deleite. Ele era o Deus da Morte: matava, para sempre, sempre estaria ali, pisando em sangue. E estava prestes a morrer – a cada segundo, desde que era um bebê, estava para morrer, um cordeiro perante Deus, sua vida se apagava como um milhão de velas, nada demais para ficar agitado. Esses dois fatores coexistiam lado a lado em sua mente, sem conflito. Pois eram verdade. Mas não disse nada. Sentia que daria a Wufei uma dor de cabeça maior ainda. O outro parecia ter dificuldade em aceitar certos conceitos.

"O que queria que eu dissesse? Hmm? Me diga." Duo murmurou, a voz afetuosa e persuasiva. "Por que está me ameaçando? Com o que pode me ameaçar? Afinal, acabou de falar que vai me matar." A idéia não significava nada; nunca significava. Mesmo quando Duo apertara o botão de autodestruição, a Morte sempre estaria no futuro. Sempre. No próximo segundo ou no próximo século, a sua própria ou de outra pessoa; aquela era a única constante. Enquanto não acontecia, não existia.

"Vou te jogar no espaço Maxwell" Wufei o olhou com uma frieza letal. "Se me disser o que quero ouvir, vou mandar seu corpo para o espaço com uma bala entre os olhos. Do contrário, te dou as costas agora mesmo, fecho a escotilha interna e abro a câmara de vácuo."

Duo sorriu. "Vá em frente."

"... O quê?"

Shinigami sorriu. O medo do vazio rastejava por dentro, mas já se conformara com ele. Por um lado, até queria que acontecesse. Se tivesse que ir, queria que fosse do melhor jeito e mais perfeito. Tem como ser melhor do que com o puro espaço, o maior e mais grandioso assassino de todos?

"Vá em frente e me mande pro espaço, Chang. Compartilhei tudo o que podia. Quero dizer, posso te dar nomes e coisa e tal, mas não acho que nessa viagem daria tempo."

Os olhos negros apenas o encaravam. Duo achou que sentiu um pouco de respeito relutante. Apostava como Chang nem sempre encontrava alguém que superava seu maior medo, assim como ele mesmo havia feito.

"E não é o que quer ouvir de qualquer jeito, é...?" Duo sussurrava, o sorriso puxando as marcas no rosto. "O que foi, Wufei? O que pode encher a escuridão em seus belos olhos...? Posso sentir sua forma. Posso provar. Tem gosto de gritos, lágrimas, sangue e dor, mas não a dor que tem em seus punhos talentosos, nem mesmo a dor que contêm aquele controle ali. O que quer...? "

Os olhos se tornaram frios, duros como espaço. Wufei o pegou pelo pescoço em um movimento ágil. As correntes retiniram. Dedos se apertaram, Duo podia sentir o sangue pulsando. O futuro o alcançava e Duo sorriu como Shinigami.

"Quero saber..." sussurrou, o ar engasgado. Moveu os lábios; os olhos negros atentos neles, na esperança de darem a Wufei no último instante... O quê?

"... Quero saber mais sobre você..."

Os dedos apertaram mais. Sangue palpitava entre as orelhas e voltava para cima fazendo marcas vermelhas em sua visão. "Não... Wufei..." balbuciou, implorando, sorrindo, rindo, desejando. "Não quero morrer... Quero te conhecer... E ainda tenho muito a fazer..."

Muito a fazer... O universo era uma gigante pista de obstáculos e estande de tiro. Shinigami defendia algumas porções dele, com uma aleatoriedade magnífica – algumas pessoas, algumas colônias, ou apenas uma flor que ele gostava – e marcava a contagem para o resto, mas no fim, só havia ele e Deus, como sempre, desde seus primeiros pensamentos reais, depois de Solo e a peste... Shinigami e seu grande e violento camarada Deathscythe e algumas pessoas reais, como Heero. E... Era uma pena que Deus o estivesse clamando, agora. Esse Wufei – não o moleque metido da guerra, mas esse aqui, o real – era... Interessante. Muito... Interessante...

A escuridão flutuou pelos olhos do chinês e o enterrou.

Duo abriu os olhos. Não estava particularmente surpreso. A Morte ficava no futuro, mas é onde sempre esteve e sempre estaria. Ele se perguntou, enquanto piscava para afastar o embaçado nos olhos e tentava engolir por uma garganta bem machucada, por que as pessoas ligavam tanto pra isso, temiam tanto. Era sábio respeitar, venerar, tentar evitar. Mas temê-la? Tentar barganhar com ela, quando vinha por você? Tentar choramingar e fugir quando o futuro se tornava o agora? Não. Nunca entenderia o conceito...

 _Hmm_. Onde diabos estava...?

Quase riu. _Oh, que gracinha_. Estava em sua nave, em sua cama. Isso sim era tão deliciosamente inesperado. Claro que Wufei não conseguiria colocá-lo na cadeia, não com a marca dos nós de seus dedos por todo seu estômago e com o que Duo sabia e adivinhara. E não podia mandá-lo para o espaço. Certo? Porque Duo não dera a Wufei o que ele queria.

Duo rolou dolorosamente para fora da cama e cambaleou para a tela da cabine de comando. Ainda estava na colônia de mineração. E era melhor dar o fora daqui rápido. Deixara traços dele no Banco – uma análise detalhada e bem sarcástica das falhas de sua segurança pichadas na caixa forte principal. Não denunciariam, uma vez que percebessem que não roubara nada. Mas poderiam ter investigadores particulares que pudessem complicar sua vida se o encontrassem ainda pousado quando decidissem checar as espaçonaves de partida.

Escorregou em seu assento, verificou as decolagens, avisou os homenzinhos do Controle aéreo, que pensavam ser reais e que tinham um trabalho importante, que estava para partir.

Sua cabeça estava longe.

Os Preventer tinham o melhor sistema de segurança, mas havia caminhos, havia jeitos... Duo riu, enquanto planejava e olhava para o espaço, escuro como um certo par de olhos negros.

 _Você provavelmente deveria ter me matado, Wufei. Ainda que eu não acredite que pudesse. Mas agora estou curioso. Muito curioso. Você é real para mim agora. E... Muito interessante. Meu lindo anjo negro. Estou louco para saber o que faz seu coração bater, o que alimenta essa escuridão em teus olhos_.

Era uma grande possibilidade de que nenhum dos dois homens sobrevivesse à repentina paixão da Morte. Mas não importava, realmente.

 _Shinigami vai se divertir!_ _  
_

 _Continua..._

* * *

 **Notas da rodapé:**

 **[1] Estivadores =** Homens que trabalham nos portos com carga e descarga de mercadorias.

 **[2] MO =** _Modus Operandi_ é uma expressão em latim que significa 'modo de operação'. É quando alguém tem o costume de fazer as coisas sempre do mesmo jeito ou de modos muito similares. Geralmente é usado como um termo para designar criminosos, principalmente assassinos em série, que são reconhecidos e identificados por ter uma "assinatura", um comportamento padrão.

 **[3] Zurich's Establissement De Credit Suisse =** Banco de Zurique, maior cidade da Suíça.

 **[4] Hemingway =** um dos mais famosos escritores americanos. Sendo seu trabalho mais famoso " _The Old Man and The Sea_ " (O Velho e o Mar), que foi premiado. Inclusive, ele ganhou o Nobel da Literatura pelo conjunto de obras de sua vida.

 **[5] O Velho e o Mar =** Conta a história de um velho e experiente pescador, Santiago, em Cuba, tentando capturar o maior peixe de sua vida, um marlim (peixe-espada, de água salgada) gigante. O velho é tão azarado que seu aprendiz é proibido de continuar pescando com ele, mas o rapaz, Manolin, não desiste dele. O velho vai sozinho atrás do peixe acreditando que sua maré de má sorte está terminando, e passa dias lutando no mar contra o peixe. Por que Quatre achou que Duo gostaria da história, não tenho muita certeza... o.O


	3. Contos Sombrios 02

**Darkside Tales**

 _Por: Maldoror_

 _Tradutora: Aryam_

* * *

 _CONTOS SOMBRIOS  
_

 **Capítulo 02**

A criança esbarrou em cheio nele. Wufei o viu chegando e o segurou pelos ombros instintivamente.

"Oh, desculpe senh-" o fim da desculpa terminou em um gritinho agudo indignado quando o garoto olhou para cima.

"Douglas! Te avisei para não correr! Oh, sinto muito, Oficial. Douglas," a mãe ralhou nervosa. "Pare de encarar o homem."

Douglas estava boquiaberto e sua pele mudava o tom para uma interessante cor esbranquiçada. Sua mãe olhou dele para Wufei, confusa. Ela apenas via o uniforme Preventer, o distintivo e o ar profissional do jovem homem moreno asiático na sua frente.

Seu filho, tendo aproximadamente seis anos de idade, Wufei julgou, ainda não desenvolvera o processo automático de filtração que a maioria dos humanos coloca em prática para interpretar o mundo. Douglas via o que realmente estava perante seus olhos.

Wufei sorriu. Era uma reação automática, programada na mente humana, até na sua; um gesto para acalmar. O agente estava um pouco distraído pelo seu caso em andamento e não pensou em reprimir o gesto.

Douglas parecia prestes a desmaiar, então Wufei escondeu o sorriso novamente.

"Tenha cuidado, Douglas," murmurou, provavelmente assustando a criança pelo resto da vida, mas precisou dizer algo pelo bem da mulher.

Douglas soluçou, girou e se encolheu na saia da mãe.

Wufei balançou a cabeça ante as desculpas da mulher e continuou seu caminho. Normalmente ele clareava a cabeça de pensamentos quando estava na rua assim. Sua disciplina mental se descuidou. O caso era cansativo... E para ajudar, não ia para casa há quase uma semana. Passou a cochilar no escritório, então uma investigação sem importância o levou por dois dias a Saltzburg, pelos Preventers – e, por fim, varou a noite colhendo informações, para cumprir tabela. Sim, precisava ir para casa e descansar; restabelecer algum controle. Só então estaria mais apto para pensar em seu último serviço. E pararia de aterrorizar criancinhas e animais com os pensamentos estampados no rosto.

A pequena casa, um prédio moderno não distante do antigo centro da cidade, entrou em seu campo de visão. Wufei fechou o portão de ferro atrás de si com alívio, isolando-se das ruas abarrotadas. Por que tinha tanta gente? Oh sim, era sábado, não era...

A porta de entrada se abriu, o gentil bip indicando que o sistema de segurança na casa não havia sido perturbada. Andou pelos cômodos que haviam sido mobilhados pouco a pouco de um catálogo e arrumados de acordo com as fotos. Os poucos convidados que tivera elogiaram seu gosto. Wufei ignorou os seus arredores; combinavam com ele, do mesmo como a sua jaqueta Preventer o servia, e tinham o mesmo propósito. Foi para onde seria o escritório, se realmente vivesse ali, e checou os monitores de segurança atenciosamente. Ninguém incomodara nada. Com um suspiro de alívio, foi até o porão. Logo estaria em casa.

A passagem era escondida por uma meticulosa bagunça de caixas empilhadas parecendo precárias, mas estavam cuidadosamente pregadas umas nas outras e poderiam ser afastadas se soubesse exatamente onde empurrar, colocando o contrapeso em operação. Entrou no buraco revelado, após checar o sistema de segurança novamente. Seu laptop pressionou na lateral de seu corpo, enquanto se espremia pela parte mais estreita. Então seus passos ecoaram pelas paredes de tijolos ao se dirigir para as antigas catacumbas.

Lar.

Relaxou quando a porta reforçada com aço se fechou com um assobio atrás de si e a luz de 'seguro' ficou verde. Tirou seu uniforme, enquanto ia para o banheiro. Os móveis ali eram poucos, mas harmonioso, estilo oriental, um reflexo de seu estilo exigente, madeira escura e ferro, com poucas cores. O armário de armas, a sala de equipamentos, o escritório com sua área de pesquisa e a lista de nomes, também eram reflexos dele mesmo, e a razão pela qual precisava manter sua casa segura. Além do mais, não queria mais ninguém por ali. Solidão e independência eram reações da infância.

Água espirrou na grande banheira. Wufei alongou os músculos. Olhou-se no espelho.

Huh. Não era de se surpreender que Douglas estivesse prestes a vomitar. A maioria dos civis reagia assim quando viam uma arma perigosa, desembainhada.

Bom.

Relaxou levemente entrando na água. Era bom estar de volta em casa. Mas o caso no qual estava trabalhando era árduo. Ainda estava tenso. Fixou o olhar nos ladrilhos azuis escandinavos do banheiro elegante. A água estava quente, podia dizer pelo vapor subindo e como sua pele corava. Ele passou a mão na água, esfregando-a em seus ombros até começar a se sentir um pouco mais morno.

"Os moinhos de Deus moem devagar, mas o fazem até um tamanho extremamente pequeno," murmurou. Pegaria o bastardo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Era só não se afundar na lama.

O ditado era de outros tempos, outra cultura que não a sua, mas gostava dele. Os moinhos de Deus...

Droga, não conseguia relaxar.

Wufei começou a franzir o cenho.

Levantou-se, secou-se com a toalha de qualquer jeito e vestiu o roupão de seda que deixava no banheiro. Mas não foi para a sua cadeira de meditação nem para sua cama confortável nem para a estante de livros. Dirigiu-se até o escritório e ligou as imagens de vigilância da casa de cima. Uma rápida inspeção confirmou que ninguém entrou na parte superior de seu lar. A segurança não era a melhor; não manteria um curioso determinado fora. Alguns invadiram a casa, aparentemente inabitada, vezes passadas; identificara-os nas fotos e os caçara, e os fez explicar seus interesses: antigos funcionários da Oz procurando vingança. Alguns criminosos querendo pegar um Preventer. Praticamente o que esperava.

Wufei franziu mais a testa e virou-se para as imagens gravadas pela câmera da rua lá fora. Apertou o botão para adiantar, três vezes a velocidade, e assistiu homens e mulheres passando pela tela, notando postura, rostos, qualquer pausa. Às vezes ele fazia isso, por razões de segurança e porque gostava. Gostava de ver o mundo e suas pessoas em borrões cinza. Poderia enganar a si mesmo em pensar que era fácil assim. Que os borrões cinza eram visíveis nos rostos ao invés de escondidas por suas cores ludibriantes.

Quando era uma criança – mas não como Douglas - sempre fora uma espada desembainhada; criado por um propósito, forjado até. Mas quando era criança, pensava que o mundo era preto e branco.

Isso estava incorreto. Todo mundo era cinza. É o que a guerra o ensinou. Alguns eram simplesmente mais manchados do que outros. Poderiam tentar se enganar, mas estava lá.

'Ninguém é inocente...'

As palavras voltaram a sua mente novamente, de modo insolente. Era verdade. Nunca conhecera alguém inteiramente inocente. Exceto por crianças e o mundo as desgastava mais rápido do que muitos adultos percebiam. Todo o lugar no qual olhava: sombras cinza. Wufei usava sua autodisciplina para ignorar os erros menores e triviais corriqueiros com a maioria da população e se concentrar no que é realmente importante. Ele já tinha muito para fazer e precisava ser cuidadoso. Quem faria seu trabalho se fosse para a cadeia? Não era qualquer um capaz de fazê-lo. Já era bem difícil com seus recursos escassos – maldito empresário milionário, esse se escondera bem demais, tinha incontáveis camadas de segurança, Wufei nem mesmo conseguia a informação se a criatura era tão culpada quando suspeitava. E uma vez obtida essa confirmação, ninguém conseguia se aproximar o suficiente do criminoso para questioná-lo. Não, Wufei sabia ser o único apto para o trabalho, ou seja, necessitava de todo o cuidado. Para pegar emprestado e dilacerar uma citação de outrem, Wufei não estava inteiramente são, pelos padrões do mundo cinza lá fora – _e sai muito bem disso, obrigado_ – mas não era louco.

...Pensava mais do que devia sobre Duo esses últimos dias...

Fora estúpido deixar o homem vivo. Tirar uma vida sem necessidade era algo que Wufei fazia com muita relutância e após muita consideração. Era outra coisa que a guerra o ensinara. Ele não mais massacrava impiedosamente um bando de idiotas porque eles compraram um grande ideal de alguém por atacado. Não, cada um é seu próprio soberano, o mestre de suas próprias decisões importantes, o responsável pelos tons cinza em suas almas, e deveriam ser tratados como tais. Mas o chinês não tinha certeza se Duo realmente tinha uma alma. O brilho em seus olhos quando ele disse -... Wufei deveria tê-lo matado.

Mas não podia.

Porque Duo um dia poderia vir a se arrepender de suas ações, superar sua loucura. Ou pelo menos, era no que Wufei queria acreditar por tê-lo poupado...

 _Duo?_

Wufei voltou a fita de vigilância freneticamente. Assistia a seqüência de cinco dias atrás. Seus olhos atentos perceberam uma figura vestida de preto apressadamente encolhendo-se para longe da lente da câmera, abaixando a aba do boné na frente do rosto, linguagem corporal indiferente, mas Wufei o conhecia...

As luzes se apagaram.

As mãos de Wufei estavam na gaveta da escrivaninha em um segundo. Seus dedos tocaram a madeira em vez do metal frio de sua arma.

O Modus Operandi de Duo veio à sua lembrança e o revisou calmamente. Apenas atacava estruturas com segurança refinada – simplesmente por gostar do desafio. Antes de atacar, ele estudava bem o local, procurando por detalhes, e desarmando a vítima.

Wufei percebeu ser a vítima nesse caso, mas esse conhecimento era como seu uniforme, seus relatórios, sua ficha imaculada. Isso tudo pertencia a Chang Wufei, o bom agente dos Preventer, proprietário de uma casa, pagador de impostos, um cidadão modelo. Aquele que a mãe de Douglas vira. Aquele que vivia na casa de cima e ficava lá.

Aqui embaixo, Wufei era algo totalmente diferente.

Duo apenas o poupara o problema de caçá-lo para se livrar dele como deveria ter feito desde o começo.

Ficou em silêncio. Sua casa era uma caixa de aço e concreto hermeticamente selada, construída em velhas catacumbas embaixo da cidade. Nenhuma luz penetrava ali. A escuridão era absoluta. Mas era seu lar, e ninguém a conhecia melhor do que ele. Havia algumas passagens cuidadosamente escondidas apenas de seu conhecimento, mas não tinha a menor intenção de fugir.

Wufei saiu confiante do escritório, em direção a prateleira de espadas. Sua Dao [1] estava em seu lugar usual. A espada seria tão perigosa quanto uma arma. Ele se movia devagar, pressentindo uma armadilha letal. Maxwell matava com um punhal de lâmina bem afiada, de acordo com os investigadores, significava que teria de estar ao alcance. Seu último erro.

"Você se move como uma pantera..."

As palavras foram sussurradas atrás de si a alguma distância. Wufei parou. O inimigo estava próximo da parede, perto do canto. Incrível; Wufei não conseguia sentir nenhuma presença ali. Maxwell era bom. Poderia se virar e dar uma investida, prendê-lo contra a parede?

"...Gosto do roupão... Muito..."

Wufei paralisou. A voz ecoou um pouco mais longe, perto da entrada da cozinha, mas não ouvira o menor ruído ou movimento. Ele é muito bom... O pensamento era estranhamente de admiração, perfurando a fria tranqüilidade, pilar de sua alma quando estava para fazer seu dever. Bem, ninguém poderia negar que Maxwell era o mais furtivo de um número bem exclusivo de assassinos bem-sucedidos.

"É tão macio... Eu o toquei enquanto você tomava banho..."

Os olhos do chinês se arregalaram até faíscas vermelhas desfigurar a escuridão na frente deles. _O que? Ele está mentindo! Não, ele nunca mente._ Uma anomalia em psicopatas, na verdade (Wufei pesquisara bastante depois de voltar daquela infrutífera missão 'Maxwell' no mês passado). Normalmente, o psicopata clínico, como Maxwell, mentia livremente e com considerável prazer, pois não sentiam absolutamente nenhum constrangimento das morais da sociedade. O fato é que se sentiam completamente intocados pela moral. Duo deveria ter decidido nunca mentir por uma razão pessoal, uma de suas próprias regras invioláveis. Wufei destruiu mais uma semente de curiosidade tentando germinar em sua mente.

 _Concentre-se._ Ele calculou o perigo que corria – apesar de não sentir medo; ele não sentia medo há, bem, não sabia desde quando. Mas as chances de sair ferido ou morto eram altas, e não podia deixar acontecer. Portanto, agora deveria cuidar do problema Maxwell. Deveria ter dado conta disso antes, mas não gostava de ir contra o os valores que o motivavam. _Acho que no fim tenho minhas próprias regras, ele meditou, as quais sigo rigorosamente como aquele maníaco._

Hesitou, então se virou para a cozinha. Começava a entrar em sintonia com Maxwell. Começava a entendê-lo. Acreditava que Duo mostrara mais de si mesmo para Wufei do que para qualquer outra pessoa, ou pelo menos, do que qualquer um ainda vivo, e Wufei tocara o mal o suficiente para conhecer seus padrões e prevê-los. Portanto sabia, sem precisar checar, enquanto estava trabalhando em seu escritório, Maxwell removera a espada de sua elegante estante de madeira. Se conseguisse matar o chinês, provavelmente a manteria como uma lembrança. Wufei esperava que sim, naquela parte pessoal pequenininha que o frio e a solidão protegem, como algo congelado ou uma flor embalada no vácuo. Gostaria de ter a lâmina bem cuidada mesmo depois de morrer.

A idéia de se ofender com Maxwell sendo seu potencial assassino passou pela parte de sua cabeça usando uniforme e cuidando da função de Preventer, mas não foi mais longe. Não se ressente a morte. Se Duo fosse forte o bastante para tirar sua vida, seria patético se ofender.

Era a obrigação que o perturbava. Quem faria o trabalho?

O piso da cozinha era frio em seus pés. Abriu a gaveta e fingiu remexer procurando por uma faca. Preferiria usar as mãos a algo tão rudimentar, mas esperava ter uma reação...

Uma inspiração – próxima à entrada da cozinha...

Wufei não o deixou falar; girou, abriu com violência a porta da geladeira e atacou...

A escuridão se recusava a ceder. O que o fez tropicar. Então virou e olhou feio para o lugar onde a geladeira estava. Deveria ter percebido que não estava zunindo; Maxwell o desequilibrou. Estava com dificuldades para se concentrar e sentiu pura ira de sua própria fraqueza, a pequena curiosidade que tentava distraí-lo.

A risada, próxima da sala de estar, informou-o que o seu atacante percebeu que ele estava fora do jogo, e gostava de saber ser o motivo.

Corajosamente, Wufei voltou para a geladeira, sentiu a tomada – o cabo estava intacto. Maxwell cortara a energia da casa toda. Mesmo estando protegida por várias camadas de segurança. _Muito bom, Duo._

"Você é de longe o mais difícil que já encontrei, Wufei. Levei três dias para entrar nesse lugar e modificá-lo de acordo com minha conveniência. Invadi a maioria dos bancos em menos de quarenta e oito horas."

Modificar...?

"Tenho esse controle remoto super legal..."

Todas as luzes da casa ligaram, fazendo Wufei se encolher e piscar – então escuridão novamente.

"É bem parecido com aquele que você usou na sua nave, mas está conectado com a sua casa. Tenho seu interior em minhas mãos..."

O chinês estava no centro da sala, virando-se devagar. A voz estava próxima da porta do quarto.

"...Mas isso não parece te incomodar. Pensei que com todo esse esforço de criar essa base secreta jeitosa, você estaria um pouco mais enervado com a invasão." A voz de Duo soava desapontada.

Interessante. Como Duo sabia que Wufei não estava nervoso? Não conseguia ver Wufei... Conseguia?

"Não importa," Duo suspirou. "Tenho outras coisas para me divertir."

Voz no quarto, atrás da porta parcialmente fechada.

Wufei se atirou, abriu a porta com uma pancada, jogou-se para onde a voz estivera – e parou, ofegante, quando algo segurou sua garganta. Sumiu quase imediatamente, um som de rasgo o alertou que algo se partira. Agitou-se contra seu peito e o pegou automaticamente. Uma fita. Seda macia na sua palma, incompatível. A mensagem era clara. 'Poderia ser um arame farpado, colega'.

"Dessas coisas..." a voz estava perto da cozinha outra vez, e parecia se divertir bastante. "Tenho mais dessas belezuras espalhadas por ai, portanto talvez você não deva passear muito. Não quero que se machuque. Ainda."

Wufei puxou a fita pelos seus dedos, pensativo e retornou, ainda cego, em direção a sala.

"O que procura, Duo?" perguntou abruptamente.

"Procuro?" a voz ainda perto da cozinha, como se o desafiasse a vir atrás. "O que acha Wufei? Quero dizer, sabe que sou o Deus da Morte. O que acha que quero?"

"Você é um psicopata homicida. Isso quer dizer que seus métodos têm suas próprias lógicas, que provavelmente estão além de meu entendimento. Mas são bem rigorosas. O que também significa que você não quer apenas me abater como faz normalmente com suas vítimas. Conheço o seu MO. Você não brinca com elas; nem ao menos o vê chegar. O que quer?"

Houve um momento de silêncio e, em seguida, uma voz soou próxima ao quarto outra vez. "Você é fofo quando está pensando." A voz expressava perfeitamente um bico. "É verdade; não estou te tratando como um dos homenzinhos, um dos meus alvos. O que não significa que não quero matá-lo, se quer saber. Você é real. Isso muda tudo."

 _Real_. Maxwell usara esse termo antes. Aparentemente, Wufei se qualificou como _alguém_ no nível distorcido psicótico de Duo, do universo onde as pessoas não existiam muito bem. _Sorte minha_ , pensou Wufei sarcástico.

"Chega de ladainha, Maxwell. E venha aqui como um homem," acrescentou.

Silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Ir aí? Como assim, Wufei?" A voz estava de um lado da sala de estar de novo.

Wufei andou calmamente para a cozinha. Tateou até tocar as caixas de som muito caras instaladas na parede em várias partes da casa para que pudesse ouvir música na sala de estar, cozinha, quarto... Os pontos de onde a voz de Duo saia. Com um violento puxão, arrancou as caixas e os cabos, interrompendo o circuito. Um chiado anunciou o fim do sistema de som.

"Deve ter levado um tempo," Wufei murmurou pensativo, largando a caixa de som para quicar no carpete com um estrondo abafado. "Conectar as luzes com um circuito e o som a outro. E está me assistindo pelos meus próprios monitores de segurança, não está? Eles detectam infravermelho e sinais de calor." Não esperava uma resposta, é claro. Foi para o corredor que ligava a casa de cima. Duo já teria sumido até Wufei chegar aos monitores do 'escritório' no andar de cima. Perguntou-se por que parecia aliviado com essa idéia.

Um sussurro de movimento...

Wufei se virou instintivamente, socando o ar com selvageria. Raspou os nós dos dedos em pano – cheiro de óleo e metal afiado – algo assobiou quando passou perto de sua cabeça...

Deu alguns passos para trás e seu cabelo caiu pelo rosto. O elástico partido fez um minúsculo som ao cair no carpete embaixo de seus pés nus.

"Aposto como fica muito melhor com o cabelo solto."

As luzes se acenderam, cegando-o novamente.

"É. Estava certo. Hmmm." Era praticamente um ronronar.

O chinês olhou feio para a escuridão onde havia visto, muito rapidamente, a figura em roupa colada preta. Roupa colada preta e óculos noturnos. Provavelmente capazes de ler sinais de calor, já que não havia nenhuma luz no apartamento para ampliar. A não ser que Maxwell tivesse um infravermelho...

"Teria sido uma boa idéia monitorá-lo de cima. Você é esperto. Não tinha pensado nisso," Duo admitiu com uma risada.

A voz se movia depressa agora, continuamente. Porém, Wufei não conseguia ouvir os passos. Tinha certeza de que se desse o bote, seria recompensado com ar e uma resposta sarcástica.

"Mas como acontece às vezes, Fei, gosto de ficar íntimo e pessoal."

Ouviu um arrastar de pés bem discreto. Duo trombou com alguma coisa... Então ele não tinha infravermelho. Seguia Wufei com o sinal de calor e deveria ter memorizado a planta da casa.

"Eu mexi no seu fantástico sistema de som – belo trabalho, cara – e tô usando um microfone subvocal."

Então Wufei não estava ouvindo sua voz real, e caçava ecos eletrônicos desde o começo. Imaginou como Duo havia contido suas gargalhadas.

"E tudo isso para quê?" Wufei ficou onde estava, pensando. E também curioso; uma emoção que não sentia há um tempo. Tentou pisoteá-la internamente, mas ela simplesmente não queria morrer.

Uma sensação de movimento...

Wufei se mexeu, mas era tarde demais. Perdeu a fina linha de presença e foi deixado apenas com a memória de um roçar de corpo contra seu ombro e o calor de um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Queria te conhecer melhor..."

A voz de Duo estava mais suave e levemente sem fôlego. Wufei esfregou o calor sumindo em sua pele e foi para seu canto de meditação.

"Passei bastante tempo em seu escritório. Matou mesmo todos aqueles homens? E mulheres." Duo acrescentou numa voz de alguém que ouviu sobre ser politicamente correto e julgou ser a hora apropriada para usar.

"Não," Wufei pegou a cadeira de meditação com uma mão sem mudar sua postura ou fazer nenhum som. Era uma reprodução de carbono de uma antiguidade. Não pegaria seu sinal de calor a não ser que segurasse por muito tempo.

"Não?" a voz próxima ao quarto soou confusa e desapontada.

"Não. Alguns cometeram suicídio, outros morreram de ferimentos, um caiu de uma janela do vigésimo terceiro andar tentando escapar."

"Ah." A voz ronronou em contentamento. "Qual deles torturou Sally até a morte?"

Wufei não derrubou a cadeira e estava quase certo de que a temperatura não oscilou nos óculos de Duo. Na verdade, estava bem surpreso se pegasse alguma coisa. "Ele não está lá."

"Sério? Pensei que seria o primeiro." A voz ainda circulava, mais devagar agora. Tentando entender, Wufei se perguntou por que seu coração vacilava quando mencionava Sally – e o relampejo de memória, seu corpo ensangüentado destrinchado em algo nem mesmo remotamente humano, seus olhos, uma vez tão calmos e gentis, nublados e desesperados – não.

"Não. O assassino de Sally não foi a primeira confissão que tive. E foi alguns criminosos depois dele que percebi que se não mantivesse algum tipo de arquivo, acabaria por confundi-los." O que era impensável.

Colocou a cadeira próxima do centro do cômodo, onde seus instintos o disseram para colocar.

"Sim, você tem um número bem impressionante ali. Confissões, hum?" Duo soava sábio, mas Wufei bufou.

"Não finja que entende Maxwell. Confissões – admissões de culpa – arrependimentos - estão no passado. Não tem nenhum significado para você. Você não as entende."

"Bem, um pouco." Duo soava... estranhamente triste. Wufei hesitou em seu caminho para a estante de espadas. O tom... o... tocava... Balançou a cabeça e pegou a estante.

"Então você os caça. E tortura até conseguir uma confissão. Fico surpreso em saber que o assassino de Sally não foi o seu primeiro. Ela era legal." Ele poderia estar falando de seu sabor favorito de sorvete.

"Era uma boa mulher" Wufei concordou. "Mas ela cometeu um erro; foi sozinha encontrar alguém de quem a escuridão não conseguia compreender e eu não estava com ela para defendê-la. Há um ponto onde apenas coração e coragem não são o suficiente. Como descobriu sobre ela?" Wufei pegou o bastão de madeira da estante de espada e o girou no ar.

"Rumores do submundo. Recortes de jornais, mesmo que o nome dela fosse omitido. Alguns arquivos Preventer que consegui roubar. O fato de que ela era sua única amiga – sem contar nós pilotos – e não estava mais por perto. Era sua amante? Não acha mesmo que vai me bater com isso, não é?"

"Não e sim. Nessa ordem." Wufei foi em direção a voz.

"Então você torturou o homem até a morte por vingança..." a voz se movia.

"Não."

"...Não?"

"Não trabalho por vingança. Meu dever é para com a Justiça. Por toda a minha vida, é pelo que trabalhei. Não entendia sua verdade na época da guerra, não tudo dela. O assassino de Sally foi a primeira confissão que persegui ativamente." Wufei continuou a se mover. Estava falando distraído. Mantendo Duo distraído. Não importava se Duo o entendesse ou não. Disse tudo isso a si mesmo severamente, negando o leve calor comovente de partilhar essas palavras com alguém pela primeira vez.

"Teria prendido o cão assassino, mas a corrente de evidências foi comprometida por um detalhe técnico. Eu trabalhava nos Preventers apenas há quatro meses, não entendia dessas coisas muito bem na época. Procurei por ele. Pensei que, se tivesse a confissão, ele passaria por um julgamento."

Uma gargalhada alegre. "Não sei muito da lei, mas até eu sei que tortura não é um recurso legal que é visto com bons olhos pela corte."

"A confissão foi até voluntária, depois de capturado. Ele não fez estardalhaço. Era um rico traficante. Riu de mim. Disse que continuaria a governar seu império atrás das grades. Disse que torturou Sally como um aviso para mim, e acharia outra pessoa com a qual eu me importasse para fazer de novo. Acho que ele era levemente insano – não tinha a menor noção de conseqüência. Eu o contei que não tinha mais ninguém com quem me importava, mas... podia ver que não estava percebendo o que tinha feito. Ele não tinha realmente confessado. Uma confissão verdadeira..."

Wufei parou, sua voz ecoando na escuridão.

"Uma confissão verdadeira rasga a alma. Faz tiranos chorarem. Derruba os orgulhosos. Faz com que encare seus pecados, sua razões patéticas, seus desejos vazios. E te devoram. A pureza – algumas pessoas não agüentam. Preferem morrer."

Como Treize. Treize fora quem o mostrara o caminho. Treize o mostrou o quanto autoconhecimento pode ser seu próprio juiz, júri e carrasco.

Bem, tecnicamente, Wufei fora o carrasco, mas Treize meramente o usou para deixar a vida que não mais merecia. O agente sempre dava essa opção para aqueles que confessavam. A maioria aceitava.

"Não levou muito tempo e nem tanta dor como eu pensei, não pra ele; quando o assassino de Sally entendeu a extensão de seus crimes... Quando viu a verdadeira Justiça... No fim, ele me implorou para que o matasse. Foi o que fiz. Não estava interessado em seu sofrimento. A Justiça fora servida. Ele se viu como realmente era. Contou o custo de todas as suas vítimas e tomou conhecimento de sua dor. Então coloquei uma bala em sua nuca e o deixei para seus homens o enterrarem."

Lançou-se em direção ao leve som de pés se arrastando, bastão de madeira girando. Não houve o menor barulho, exceto por sua arma cortando o ar. Virou por instinto, golpeado novamente – indo para...

Um grito, e um remexer frenético onde deixara a cadeira...

Wufei soltou o bastão e saltou. Acertou carne quente coberta por tecido liso. Empurrou a cadeira para o lado e conteve a figura no chão.

Uma risada sem ar saiu debaixo dele. E as luzes ligaram.

Encarou o rosto arredondado e o sorriso travesso embaixo dos grandes óculos negros.

"Droga! Você me pegou! Você é bom, Fei!" Duo estava sem fôlego.

Wufei assoprou uma mecha de cabelo do olho. Seu corpo segurando Duo com o peso, suas mãos prendendo fortemente os braços do outro homem. Uma boa luta, e, se Duo não conseguisse pegar seu punhal, Wufei poderia quebrar seu pescoço...

Não se moveu.

O sorriso cresceu e a cabeça se virou. Os olhos de Wufei seguiram o olhar por trás dos óculos. A mão de Duo. Segurando um controle com várias chavinhas e botões... Duo pressionava contra a sua palma um botão de detonação. Se a mão de Duo afrouxasse, o botão seria solto e...

 _Droga... Pensei mesmo que ele fora pego muito facilmente..._ Não podia soltar daquele controle.

Wufei olhou para baixo no sorriso travesso, e os óculos o encararam de volta.

"Seu filho da puta." A voz de Wufei estranhamente aflita. Ele... era normalmente muito mais calmo, mesmo encarando a morte. Nada de mais parecia poder abalar sua frieza distante colocada envolta de si mesmo após a guerra. Mas Duo... "Você armou minha casa para explodir...?"

"Uh-huh! Chame de segurança!"

"Chamo de loucura!"

"Leva um pra reconhecer o outro."

"Caralho, Maxwell!"

"Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Fei."

"... Uh?" Wufei franziu o cenho e então caiu a ficha. Rosnou, soltando seu agarre de um dos braços de Duo para arrancar os óculos. Dois olhos azuis piscaram e brilharam para ele. _Insano. Completamente maluco. Ele também está na casa, vai pelos ares também se soltar..._

"Tenho três perguntas!"

Wufei encarou seu prisioneiro. "O que o faz pensar que vou responder uma sequer..." o botão de segurança balançou na frente de seu nariz antes de ser tirado rapidamente de seu alcance outra vez.

"Você... explodiria a casa só pra conseguir minhas respostas...?" _Por que não estou surpreso?_

"Bem, pode tentar usar a violência e descobrir!" O sorriso era convencido. "Por que fodeu o Heero?"

O queixo de Wufei caiu uma fração. Não era a pergunta que esperava. De jeito nenhum.

"...Dor não funcionaria com ele mais do que com você..." de fato a resposta também era uma surpresa, e não tinha nada a ver com as ameaças de Duo.

"É, pode torturar Heero até suas mãos caírem que não vai te levar a lugar nenhum." Duo assentiu compreensivo, como se entendesse a dificuldade de rachar aquela casca dura. "Um pouco de amor funcionou? Ele revelou todos seus assassinatos pré-guerra para você? Ele se arrependeu de seus erros na Nova Edwards, seus crimes de guerra, todas as mortes que causou? Ele confessou?"

"Sim."

"Você o matou?" Havia pura curiosidade por trás da pergunta.

"Não. Ele recusou a oferta."

Olhos azuis se semicerraram. "Por quê?"

 _Por que Duo se importava –? oh, certo. Heero também era 'real' em seu universo. Irônico, porque..._

"Porque ele não é humano, Maxwell. Toquei o pouco que tinha nele, apenas para perceber o quão oco é. Ele nem ao menos é um monstro como você." Duo sorriu orgulhoso. "Ele tem pouco conceito do que está fazendo. É uma ferramenta. Com prazer, morreria, mas tem de ser por uma missão para ser justificada e isso não poderia dar a ele. Pode até ter cometido suicídio desde aquela vez, mas duvido. Um robô não se desliga."

O rosto de Duo brilhou e ele nunca pareceu tão charmoso. "Sabia... Puro... Ninguém pode realmente tocá-lo."

"Essa foi sua segunda pergunta?"

"Não, foi um resultado da primeira."

"Humph."

Ele deveria se preocupar com o que aconteceria depois das três questões serem perguntadas e respondidas. Duo mostrou que estava pronto para se matar – não temia a morte de um modo convencional. Talvez soltasse o botão. A vida de Wufei era um dever frio e uma satisfação feroz; particularmente, não se arrependeria. Mas tinha muito mais para fazer. Tinha muita gente que precisava encarar a Justiça antes que morresse.

Isso deveria importar... Mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era o calor do corpo de Duo queimando através da roupa preta agarrada a cada músculo firme.

"Segunda questão." Duo se soltou de seu agarre levemente. A roupa era macia e quente em seus dedos, como pele. Ele se ergueu em seus cotovelos, Wufei ainda com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Nenhum dos dois olhou para o controle que segurava descuidadamente. Não mais importava. "Como não é pego? Certo, eu sabia o que procurar, mas o que encontrei em seus arquivos Preventer sobre trazer suspeitos vivos, ou você desaparecendo em 'missões especiais' ou feriados pouco antes de encontrarem mais cadáveres, é bem suspeito."

"Une se assegura que..."

"Une?"

Wufei sentiu uma tépida agitação de satisfação por poder surpreender o homem imperturbável.

"Quer dizer que ela sabe..."

"Ela conhece a Justiça."

Duo piscou perplexo. "Erm, na verdade estou surpreso por você nunca tela 'visitado'..."

"Ela conhece a Justiça porque já partiu sua alma. Todos os dias, ela conta as pessoas que matou, as vidas que tomou," Treize a ensinou a fazer isso assim como a Wufei. "É assim que ela reconhece minha verdadeira natureza. Trabalhamos juntos em entendimento, eu a vigio de perto. Se ela começar a se esquecer..."

"Você fará com que ela se lembre. Dolorosamente. Huh. Ela não liga?"

"Foi sugestão dela."

"Que mulher. Certo, próxima pergunta."

Duo se moveu, levantando-se para se apoiar nas mãos. Sua respiração quente contra a boca de Wufei novamente. Uma sensação que o segundo tentara não se lembrar daquela vez na nave. Uma das poucas coisas que ativamente tentava esquecer.

"... A razão que me poupou... É porque eu não... nem jamais quero... e sou clinicamente *incapaz*... de sentir culpa pelos meus crimes... e isso faz minha morte não ter significado para você..."

Os lábios se tocaram suavemente. Febris.

"Isso é uma pergunta?" mal conseguia entender suas próprias palavras, a voz rouca.

"... Acho que não..." os lábios se tocaram novamente. O corpo abaixo do seu era como o inferno, queimando suas coxas pelo roupão de seda, botando fogo nas áreas que não recebiam calor há um bom tempo.

"O que vai fazer agora?" Wufei perguntou, as palavras trêmulas nos lábios de Duo.

Como resposta, ouviu-se um clique e um estalo de algum lugar fora do campo de visão de Wufei – o que tinha se resumido por um par de olhos azuis e lábios quentes. Então sentiu algo deslizar em sua mão. Olhou para baixo e fitou o botão de segurança. O qual, já que a casa não tinha explodido, presumiu ter sido desarmado por Duo de soltá-lo.

Olhou de volta nos olhos cintilando como dois faróis.

O controle pousou no carpete com um baque e Duo grunhiu quando foi pressionado contra o chão novamente. Mas os olhos azuis encarando Wufei em retorno não tinham medo. Provavelmente porque o homem era insano e não percebia que estava prestes a morrer...

Ou porque percebeu que Wufei não conseguia se aproximar da idéia de sua morte. Wufei não conseguia matar Duo porque Duo não conseguia sentir culpa, nunca confessaria, era a Morte sem alma, como em um acidente ou uma praga. Porque ele era como uma floresta em chamas, alegrando-se indiscriminadamente, quase sem pecados como resultado. Porque, em seu jeito destemido, invadiu a casa de Wufei, sua vida, e tentou trazer luz para a escuridão. Esse ser de alegria letal que ousava tentar entendê-lo não conhecia motivos, leis, regras exceto a regra do silêncio que o deixava matar – ou não – quando e onde o agradasse. Duo gostava. A alegria chamejava contra as paixões de Wufei, as quais havia estado queimando mais frio que as luzes do Inferno por um tempo. E... Wufei queria...

"Vou deixá-lo viver, Maxwell," ouviu a si mesmo falar. "Em sofrimento, e somente porque suas habilidades serão úteis para mim."

As sobrancelhas de Duo se ergueram.

"Eu me encontro com um problema. Estou trabalhando nisso por mais de uma semana, sem sucesso. Um homem. Um empresário rico ligado a varias fábricas que podem ou não estar produzindo armamentos para a guerra. Acho que é um criminoso. Mas não tenho certeza; ele mantém suas atividades muito bem escondidas. Acredito que alguém que consegue se infiltrar na minha casa e mexer na parte elétrica provavelmente consegue descobrir a informação que preciso."

"Por que você não... pergunta pra ele...?" Duo sussurrou, com um sorriso sinistro de corvo, não deixando dúvida do que ele queria dizer com 'perguntar'. Ele arqueou o quadril e Wufei sentiu o fogo subir mais, mas ignorou e chacoalhou o colarinho que segurou.

"Não machuco indiscriminadamente e sem causa considerável. Se esse homem é apenas um empresário cuidadoso com algumas insignificantes fraudes na sua contabilidade, não vou incomodá-lo. E nem você! Você não irá prejudicar aqueles que não merecem e não matará os culpados antes de confessarem! Morte é uma fuga fácil da culpa. Eles têm que confessar, entendido?"

"Não!" Duo esganiçou. "Mas acho que sei o que está tentando dizer!"

"Você vai matar apenas aqueles que eu mandar. Aqueles que já estão arrasados por aquilo que fizeram. Também pode ficar com os criminosos mesquinhos que provavelmente merecem e quem estiver abaixo de meu reconhecimento. Isso deve-" riso de escárnio "-mantê-lo feliz. E terá muitas oportunidades para praticar sua habilidade furtiva me ajudando com meus serviços."

O sorriso de Duo era mais iluminado do que as luzes da sala. Claro, Wufei sabia que Duo não mataria ou pouparia alguém só porque ele o disse para fazer. Mas o chinês fingiria que não sabia disso e Duo fingiria que iria cooperar e, talvez, apenas talvez, eles poderiam não se matar imediatamente.

"E enquanto viver aqui vai fazer o que eu disser, entendido?"

Duo balançou a cabeça vigorosamente em afirmativa, sua franja caindo como um véu sobre seus olhos provocativos.

"Você concorda?" Wufei perguntou, não muito esperançoso.

"Olha só, Fei," ronronou suavemente enquanto mãos fortes soltavam as de seu colarinho negro. "Por que não tenta me dar uma ordem e vê se eu obedeço? Vai ser divertido descobrir!"

As mãos deslizaram por seus braços, sentiu a seda fria em seu peito; aqueceu-se com o toque.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Nota de rodapé:**

[1] **Dao** = espada chinesa com a lâmina curvada, afiada apenas de um lado e mais larga na ponta. Como curiosidade, é uma palavra genérica usada para ferramentas largas com apenas um lado cortante como a faca.

( www . mantisswords chinese_ broad_ swords .htm )


End file.
